Bajo Sospecha
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Tu marido ama a otra mujer "Un amigo"
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

**«Tu marido ama a otra mujer». **

La nota la firmaba **«Un Amigo»,** pero ningún amigo haría eso. ¿Sería verdad? ¿El matrimonio de Serena Chiba se estaba desmoronando? Aún amaba a su marido, Darien, aún la excitaba su contacto, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que habían hecho el amor?

De cara al exterior lo tenían todo: carreras exitosas, un hogar precioso y un matrimonio perfecto.

Pero si Darien había cometido la traición definitiva, entonces la venganza era la respuesta. Serena quería recuperar a su marido y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él. ¡Porque mientras su matrimonio se hallara bajo sospecha no podía contarle a Darien que esperaba un hijo suyo!

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

«ESTA», decidió Serena al cruzar el vestíbulo vacío del hotel, «ha sido definitivamente una mañana salida del infierno».

Se dejó caer en una silla junto a la ventana y se quitó los elegantes zapatos negros bajo el cobijo de la mesa; con discreción se masajeó el talón de un pie dolorido contra la pantorrilla de la otra pierna.

En el exterior, en el jardín iluminado por el sol, desmantelaban con rapidez y eficiencia la bonita tienda de rayas rosas y blancas.

Al recordar todas las horas y llamadas de teléfono que se habían necesitado para conseguirla, Serena observó la operación con auténtico pesar. En el resto del hotel habían cesado todos los preparativos del menú cuidadosamente seleccionado para doscientas cincuenta personas; el champán se devolvía a la bodega, junto con el clarete y el chablis; y los teléfonos sonaban a medida que a los decepcionados invitados se les informaba de que, después de todo, su presencia no sería requerida.

Serena suspiró, abrió la carpeta que tenía ante sí y pasó un dedo por la lista redactada a toda velocidad. Preparar una boda era algo tedioso y complicado.

Cancelarla el día mismo en que se iba a celebrar era casi igual de complejo, y probablemente el doble de caótico.

«Maldita sea Yuyal Brent», pensó con irritación, mirando las facturas de los subcontratistas. «¿Por qué no pudo decidir un mes o una semana antes, incluso ayer, que no quería pasar por ello?»

Aparte del drama y de las molestias de las últimas horas, también le habría ahorrado a su aturdida familia algunos gastos enormes, pero inevitables.

Era la primera vez desde que Serena y Lita, su amiga de los tiempos de la universidad, inauguraron Ocasiones Especiales que una novia se había negado a casarse la mañana de su boda. De hecho, en los tres años que llevaban funcionando, habían tenido muy pocos apuros en la organización de las fiestas, recepciones y acontecimientos especiales de otra gente.

Y ciertamente no hubo ninguna indicación de que la hermosa Yuyal iba a reaccionar de forma tan espectacular en el último minuto. Durante las charlas preliminares que Serena mantuvo con ella y con su desgraciado prometido, había parecido muy enamorada.

Pero, pensó con un encogimiento mental de hombros, ¿cómo podía saber qué pasaba por la vida o la cabeza de otras personas?

Durante un momento se quedó muy quieta, consciente de un extraño hormigueo por la espalda. «Un ganso caminando por mi tumba», pensó. «O un ángel que pasaba por encima».

Y se sobresaltó cuando delante de ella depositaron una copa. Si no se equivocaba, era un martini tal como le gustaba, muy seco, muy frío y con una pizca de limón. Sólo que no lo había pedido.

—Debe tratarse de algún error —comenzó, girando en la silla para mirar al camarero. Pero se encontró con el rostro serio de Andrew Furuhata, el padrino, que en ese momento vestía de manera informal con unos vaqueros y un jersey.

—Ningún error —indicó con sequedad—. Da la impresión de que necesitas una copa. Yo sé que la necesito —señaló el whisky que sostenía.

—Gracias por pensar en ello —le concedió una sonrisa fugaz y formal—. Pero tengo por norma no beber alcohol mientras trabajo.

—Pensé que en estas circunstancias ya estarías fuera de servicio.

—Aún quedan unos cabos sueltos que atar —Serena señaló la carpeta abierta.

—¿Puedo acompañarte o te estorbaré?

—Claro que no. Siéntate... por favor —bajo la mesa Serena buscó el zapato descartado.

—Permíteme —Andrew Furuhata se apoyó sobre una rodilla y con destreza le colocó el zapato antes de sentarse.

—Gracias —Serena fue consciente de un leve rubor en la cara.

—De nada —observó con abierto aprecio el pelo rubio claro, echado hacia atrás, de ella y la esbelta figura que resaltaba el elegante traje color frambuesa y la blusa negra de seda. Estiró la mano e hizo sonar su copa con la de Serena—. ¿Por qué brindamos? ¿Por el amor y la felicidad?

—En estas circunstancias, podría ser un campo minado —indicó ella—. Ciñámonos a algo breve y no complicado, como «Salud» —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—No está bien —apretó los labios—. Destrozado, de hecho.

—Me lo imagino —volvió a titubear—. Lo... lo siento tanto.

—Quizá sea lo mejor —se encogió de hombros—. Si alguien tiene recelos reales, es preferible una ruptura limpia ahora a un divorcio hostil más adelante, cuando podría haber hijos involucrados y se corre el riesgo de causar un daño verdadero.

—Supongo que sí —coincidió lentamente Serena—. Pero parecían tan compenetrados. ¿Él sospechaba algo de las dudas de ella?

—Imagino que cualquier problema se atribuirá a los nervios —contempló el destello de platino en el dedo anular de Serena—. Trampa que al parecer tú lograste evitar.

—Cielos, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no puedo recordarlo —repuso con ligereza.

—Seguro que no hace tanto, o te habrías casado siendo una niña.

—Por favor —Serena le lanzó una mirada irónica, consciente de que había vuelto a ruborizarse—. Han pasado cinco años.

—Toda una vida —dijo divertido—, ¿Te arrepientes?

—En absoluto. Somos muy felices. Demasiado —añadió, preguntándose por qué necesitaba ese énfasis adicional.

—¿Hijos?

—Todavía no —de nuevo fue consciente de los ojos azules que evaluaban su figura—. Ambos estamos alentando nuestras carreras —alzó el martini y después de todo le dio un sorbo, deleitándose en la sensación de frío en su garganta—. En el caso de Darien un cambio de carrera —indicó.

—¿Algo que no apruebas?

—Todo lo contrario —se puso rígida—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—El hecho de que tomaras un trago antes de mencionarlo.

—Me temo que has establecido una conexión equivocada —rió—. La verdad es que los martinis son mi debilidad.

—¿La única?

—Intento limitarlas.

—¿Llamarme Andrew sería considerado una debilidad?

De pronto ella fue consciente de un cambio ínfimo en su lenguaje corporal; se había relajado, volviéndose hacia él. Se puso recta y lo miró con frialdad.

—Posiblemente un error de juicio —recogió la carpeta y ordenó algunos papeles—. Y no muy profesional —añadió con rigidez.

—Pero conmigo no mantienes tratos de negocios. Como tú, lo que intento es recoger las piezas.

—En ese caso, ¿no deberías estar con tu hermano en vez de conmigo?

—Andrew está con nuestros padres. Se lo llevan a casa a pasar unos días —miró la copa con el ceño fruncido—. No sé si es bueno o malo. Mi madre tiende a ser más bien emocional, y además nunca ha sido fan de Yuyal. Quizá dificulte el acercamiento.

—¿De verdad crees que eso podría pasar... a pesar de todo? —Serena enarcó las cejas.

—Tal vez... si los dejan pensárselo sin demasiadas interferencias —suspiró—. De hecho, no me sorprendería si algún día fueran a un juzgado y se casaran con unos testigos desconocidos. Ninguno de ellos quería tanto alboroto. Me pregunto si habrá sido tanta presión lo que impulsó a Yuyal a escapar.

—Espero que no —bebió el resto del martini y depositó la copa en la mesa—. O podría desarrollar un complejo de culpa.

—Culpa a los padres de ambos —indicó—. Fueron ellos los que no pararon de aumentar la lista de personas que debían ser invitadas.

—Por lo general eso es lo que sucede —coincidió Serena—. Y he de reconocer que yo también lo habría odiado.

—¿Quieres decir que no tuviste el vestido blanco con cola, la flota de coches y el reparto interminable... cuando estás metida en este mundo?

—Pero entonces no trabajaba en esto —sonrió—. Hicimos lo que acabas de recomendar para Yuyal, Andrew. Un juzgado a primera hora de la mañana, con dos testigos.

—¿Seguido de una felicidad constante?

—Jamás me atrevería a esperar eso —frunció el ceño—. Ni siquiera lo desearía. Suena muy aburrido.

—¿Así que el señor Tsukino y tú tenéis encontronazos esporádicos?

—Por supuesto —se encogió de hombros—. Ambos somos individuos en una relación que presupone un buen grado de unión y todo tipo de ajustes —hizo una pausa—. Y no es el señor Tsukino. Ese es mi apellido. El de mi esposo es Chiba.

—¿Quieres decir que estás casada con Darien Chiba... el escritor?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Eres uno de sus fans?

—En realidad, sí —Andrew Furuhata pareció momentáneamente confuso—. Yo mismo empecé como corredor de bolsa, así que leí Riesgo Justificado en cuanto se editó. Me pareció asombroso... la combinación de altas finanzas y absoluta frialdad. Y el segundo libro fue igual de bueno, lo que no siempre es el caso.

—Se lo diré —indicó Serena—. Por suerte mucha gente comparte tu opinión.

—¿Trabaja en un tercer libro?

—En un cuarto —corrigió—. El tercero ya ha sido entregado y se publicará este otoño.

—No puedo esperar. ¿Y mientras él trabaja ante el teclado tú te dedicas a esto? —alargó la mano y recogió una de las tarjetas de visita que se había deslizado fuera de la carpeta—. Y con tu nombre de soltera —añadió despacio.

—Podría habernos ido mal —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Pareció una buena idea mantener nuestras actividades individuales completamente separadas.

—Pero ahora vuelas alto, ¿no?

—Digamos que mantenemos el tipo en tiempos comercialmente difíciles —cerró la carpeta—. Por favor, guarda la tarjeta, por si uno de estos días planeas alguna celebración propia —le lanzó una mirada pícara—. Quizá incluso una recepción de boda.

—Dios no lo permita —tembló.

—¿Estás en contra del matrimonio?

—No para otras personas —la miró pensativo—. Aunque también ahí debería hacer excepciones.

Sus ojos se encontraron, se desafiaron, y para sorpresa de Serena ella fue la primera en apartarlos.

«¿Qué me pasa?», pensó, tragando saliva. «Soy una mujer adulta. Ya me habían intentado seducir antes, en muchas ocasiones. ¿Por qué ésta sería diferente?»

Con lo que reconoció como un esfuerzo deliberado, recogió el maletín negro del suelo, lo abrió y guardó la carpeta. Al ponerse de pie, le dirigió una sonrisa breve y distante a Andrew Furuhata.

—Bueno, gracias por la copa. Ya debo irme.

—¿Sí? —él echó hacia atrás su silla y se incorporó—. Esperaba que en cuanto quedaras libre de tus ocupaciones profesionales pudiéramos cenar juntos —hizo una pausa—. He decidido quedarme a pasar la noche aquí.

—Y yo he decidido regresar a Londres lo antes posible —el tono de voz de Serena salió más seco que lo que había pretendido.

—¿Huyendo, señorita Tsukino? —su sonrisa fue cautivadora y desenfadada. Bajó la vista a la tarjeta que sostenía—. ¿O puedo llamarte Serena?

—Si lo deseas —adrede miró el reloj—. Aunque no veo por qué podrías desearlo. A menos que decidas dar una fiesta uno de estos días, es improbable que volvamos a vernos. Aunque tu hermano y Yuyal volvieran a juntarse, dudo que contrataran nuestros servicios una segunda vez.

—Sigo siendo optimista —le sonrió—. En todos los sentidos —tras una pausa, añadió—: Y créeme, señora Chiba —recalcó el apellido casi con tono burlón—, si decido dar una fiesta, serás la primera en saberlo.

De pronto Serena sintió como tuviera pintada en la cara su propia sonrisa de despedida, igual que un payaso.

—Adiós, señor Furuhata —se despidió y atravesó el vestíbulo del hotel sin mirar atrás.

Fue al tocador y le alegró encontrarlo vacío. Durante un momento se apoyó en la puerta, enfadada por tener la respiración agitada; esperó que su marcha hubiera sido tan digna como había pretendido.

«Pero no puedo garantizarlo», pensó, haciendo una mueca. «Y probablemente él fue consciente de ello, maldita sea».

Se acercó a la hilera de lavabos, se alisó el pelo ya inmaculado, añadió una capa innecesaria de carmín a los labios y luego se lavó las manos, un gesto simbólico que la obligó a reír.

«Reconócelo, Serena», le dijo a su reflejo, entre divertida y culpable, «durante unos instantes sentiste la tentación».

Después de todo, Darien no la esperaba hasta el día siguiente. Y sólo se trataba de una invitación a cenar. ¿Quién se iba a enterar si aceptaba... y dónde estaba el daño? «Tu matrimonio es sólido como una roca, ¿no?»

Durante un momento se quedó muy quieta, invocando la imagen de Darien hasta que le dio la impresión de que estaba de pie a su lado, alto, relajado, con su rostro delgado que siempre sería atractivo más que guapo.

«Tan real», se maravilló, que casi podía oler la fragancia áspera y masculina de la colonia que usaba. Tan sexy, de un modo ecuánime, subestimado, que todo su cuerpo se contrajo en una excitación súbita e inesperada.

Vio sus largas piernas y caderas estrechas enfundadas en unos vaqueros viejos, con la camisa abierta al cuello y las mangas subidas alrededor de sus musculosos antebrazos. Ropa de trabajo... nada parecido a los trajes oscuros de ciudad que llevaba cuando ella lo conoció. Pero los cambios en Darien eran mucho más profundos que lo que indicaba su apariencia. Y si era sincera, ese había sido uno de los aspectos de su nueva vida que más le había perturbado.

Cerró los ojos y desterró la imagen, borrando todo el incidente con Andrew Furuhata. Había sido una fugaz distracción en el suave discurrir de su vida, que no valía la pena volver a recordar.

—Es hora de regresar a casa —dijo en voz alta.

Desde el teléfono público del vestíbulo llamó al piso. Saltó el contestador automático, lo que indicaba que Darien estaba trabajando.

—Hola, cariño. La boda se ha cancelado, no tardaré en volver. ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar fuera esta noche? Invito yo. Mira si puedes reservar mesa en Chez Berthe.

Pasó por la Recepción para informar de que se iba y comprobar que la cancelación no había provocado dificultades inesperadas.

—Todo está bien —la tranquilizó la joven detrás del mostrador—. Es una pena. Nadie aquí recuerda algo similar.

—Espero que no establezca una tendencia —repuso Serena mientras daba media vuelta.

—Oh, un momento, señorita Tsukino —la detuvo—. Casi lo olvidaba —exhibió una expresión de complicidad—. Han dejado esto para usted —le entregó un sobre que mostraba su nombre escrito a mano.

—Gracias —dijo con frialdad y lo metió en el bolso, maldiciendo en silencio la curiosidad de la recepcionista. Era importante dejar una imagen profesional, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa amable, pero formal—. No anticipo ningún problema más —añadió—, pero si surgiera algo puede llamarme a mi despacho o al móvil.

Aguardó hasta estar en su coche para abrir el sobre. Era la tarjeta de visita de Andrew Furuhata, pero en el dorso había escrito su numero particular.

Y debajo había añadido: Te dije que era un optimista.

Serena apretó los labios. Se sintió tentada a romper la tarjeta y tirarla a una papelera, pero no había ninguna cerca. Se desharía de ella luego, decidió, guardándola en la cartera. Después de añadirlo al archivo de clientes en el ordenador del despacho, por supuesto, corrigió. Eso lo neutralizaría. Lo reduciría a un contacto de negocios.

Inocente, y potencialmente beneficioso. Fin de la historia.

El tráfico estaba milagrosamente fluido, por lo que se encontró en casa casi antes de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Aparcó junto al Mercedes de Darien en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio.

Subió a la última planta e introdujo la llave con sigilo, ya que Darien aún estaría trabajando y era importante no molestarlo. Le gustaba la tranquilidad cuando escribía, aunque se mostraba razonablemente tolerante con las interrupciones, en especial cuando venían con una taza de café.

«Le daré media hora», pensó Serena mientras dejaba el maletín en un sofá. Se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de que reinaba una quietud absoluta. Escuchó con atención, pero sólo había silencio. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Darien... ¿estás aquí? —y por primera vez fue consciente de un leve eco.

Desconcertada, pensó que debía estar en casa. Siempre estaba. Además, no se había llevado el coche.

En el otro extremo del salón vio la luz roja del contestador automático que parpadeaba. Al ponerlo, sólo escuchó su mensaje. Miró en el dormitorio, en los dos cuartos de baño y luego en el despacho de Darien, por si le había dejado una nota. Nada. Su escritorio estaba limpio. «Claro», pensó. «No me esperaba hasta el día siguiente».

Se sintió absurdamente desinflada. Había vuelto a toda velocidad para estar a su lado, y él se hallaba en otra parte. No había mesa reservada en Chez Berthe, ni en ninguna otra parte.

Suspiró. Tendría que preparar algo de pasta, con atún y anchoas, y había algo de pan de ajo en el congelador. Sería mejor que empezara, pues Darien no tardaría mucho... no si no se había llevado el Mercedes.

Por otro lado, comprendió al mirar inquieta a su alrededor, el piso se encontraba extrañamente ordenado... como si nadie hubiera estado allí en todo el día. «Oh, para» se amonestó. «Sólo estoy decepcionada. No es para ponerme paranoica».

Entró en la cocina y llenó la cafetera. Se prepararía un café y luego se pondría a hacer la cena. Le daría una sorpresa cuando llegara. Al abrir el grifo vio dos copas de cristal en la pila. Enarcó las cejas. «¿Champán?», pensó. «Darien casi nunca bebe champán. Prefiere el clarete».

Puso el agua a hervir y luego, siguiendo un impulso que no quiso analizar, abrió el cubo de la basura. Había una botella vacía de Krug, evidencia muda de que Darien había estado bebiendo champán, y no solo.

Durante un momento se quedó mirando fijamente la botella; luego soltó la tapa y dio la vuelta. «¿Y qué?», reflexionó, con un encogimiento de hombros mental. Estaba claro que había celebrado algo. Quizá Rubeus, su agente, lo había llamado para darle buenas noticias sobre la opción cinematográfica del último libro.

Aún no podía creerse lo espectacular que había demostrado ser la nueva carrera de Darien. Creía que estaba firmemente establecido en la Bolsa, y se quedó espantada cuando le anunció su decisión de dejar el mercado de valores para escribir su primera novela. Serena, cuya sociedad con Lita se hallaba en sus primeras fases tentativas, había intentado razonar con él, señalándole los riesgos que corría, pero él se mostró inamovible.

—No me gusta mi vida —le había dicho—. Miro a las personas que me rodean y veo que me estoy volviendo como ellas. No quiero eso. Esta es mi oportunidad de liberarme, y la aprovecharé. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Serena —había añadido con más gentileza—. Tengo dinero ahorrado para protegernos al principio. No dejaré que te mueras de hambre.

—No pensaba en mí —protestó ella—. Si dejas el trabajo no habrá modo de volver atrás. Y convertirte en escritor es un... salto tan grande al vacío. ¿Cómo sabes que podrás hacerlo?

—Jamás lo sabré hasta que lo intente.

—Supongo que no —había suspirado Serena —. Bueno, hazlo, si es lo que quieres. Después de todo, siempre tendremos Ocasiones Especiales para respaldarnos.

—Así es —había reinado un silencio, que él quebró en voz baja—. Casi lo olvidaba. Pero al final demostró no ser necesario; el manuscrito de Darien lo había leído Rubeus Black, que lo vendió por una suma de dinero que había hecho parpadear a Serena.

—Eres un genio —le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, besándolo extasiada—. Ya nada puede pararnos.

«Aunque no todo había sido fácil», reconoció. Aún recordaba el día en que Darien le anunció que tendría que realizar una gira por los Estados Unidos para promocionar Riesgo Justificado.

—Iré a todas las ciudades importantes —le había dicho entusiasmado—. Firmaré libros, concederé entrevistas a la radio y la televisión. Y, mientras trabajo, tú podrás salir de compras y disfrutar de las vistas.

—¿Yo? —la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. Se mordió el labio—. Cariño, no puedo acompañarte.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que vas a venir. Está todo arreglado.

—Entonces tendré que desarreglarlo —repuso ella con sequedad—. Después de todo, ni siquiera fui consultada.

—A mí tampoco me consultaron —indicó Darien con tono lóbrego—. Esto es lo que se supone que debo hacer, y he de agradecerlo. Es el tipo de oportunidad que no rechazas.

—Por supuesto que no, y no me cabe duda de que será maravilloso —a sus oídos la voz le pareció quebradiza—. Pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada con mi trabajo como para tomarme tanto tiempo libre.

—Lita lo entenderá... si se lo explicas.

—No hay nada que explicar —alzó la barbilla—. Igual que tú, tengo una carrera, Darien... y una vida. No soy un... apéndice que se puede arrastrar siguiendo tu estela.

—En absoluto —coincidió él con demasiada cortesía—. Eres mi esposa, y busco un poco de apoyo.

—¿Y qué debo hacer, dejarlo todo y correr detrás de ti? —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, Darien, pero no funciona así —titubeó—. Quizá si me hubieras dado más tiempo...

—Yo mismo acabo de enterarme —calló unos momentos—. Serena, te necesito a mi lado... por favor.

—Es imposible —insistió con obstinación. Vio la expresión abatida de él al darse la vuelta y se apresuró a añadir—: Quizá la próxima vez...

—Claro —dijo él con voz inexpresiva—. Siempre hay una próxima vez.

Pero no la había habido. Desde entonces Darien había realizado varias giras de promoción, pero a ella no la había incluido en ninguna, aunque podría haberlo acompañado con el consentimiento de Lita.

—Eres una tonta —le había comentado su socia después de que Serena le contara lo sucedido—. Si Darien fuera mío, no lo dejaría irse solo.

—No está solo —había protestado Serena—. Lo acompañan más personas... incluido un publicista.

—¿Hombre o mujer? —Lita la había mirado fijamente.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces averígualo. Yo soy una mujer soltera, pero me da la impresión de que es un tipo de información que una esposa amante debe conocer.

—Oh, no seas ridícula —había protestado Serena con impaciencia—. Confío en Darien —no obstante, cuando Darien llegó a casa se oyó preguntarle—: ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el publicista?

—¿Grant? —Darien había meneado la cabeza—. Un buen tipo, pero creo que yo soy su primer autor. Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

—Oh —Serena se había despreciado por sentirse aliviada.

La cafetera silbó y, con un sobresalto, la llevó de vuelta al presente.

«No es el tipo de viaje que quería hacer por la Avenida de los Recuerdos», reflexionó mientras se preparaba el café.

Debió provocarlo el encuentro con Andrew Furuhata. Sus preguntas habían reabierto varias heridas que había pensado que estaban cicatrizadas para siempre, y eso resultaba vagamente perturbador.

De acuerdo, no había deseado que Darien pusiera en peligro su puesto de agente de bolsa. No podían culparla por eso. Pero nadie estaba más encantado que ella de que la apuesta hubiera dado sus frutos. «Los dos estamos haciendo lo que queremos. Tenemos una vida maravillosa y un matrimonio sólido», se dijo mientras regresaba al salón. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Había algo de correo junto al teléfono, publicidad y facturas por el aspecto que presentaba. Mientras repasaba las cartas una llamó su atención.

Era un sobre caro color crema, mecanografiado y dirigido escuetamente a «Serena Chiba», con un matasellos de Londres.

Lo abrió y extrajo la única hoja que contenía. Desplegó el papel y bebió un sorbo de café.

No tenía ninguna dirección; nada salvo dos líneas de caligrafía marcada. Ocho palabras que saltaron de la página con una fuerza que la dejó atontada:

**Tu marido ama a otra mujer.**

**Un amigo.**

**Hola amigas como saben antes de que tuviera algunos incovenientes yo prometi una historia el dia del cumple de Sere y Darien bueno aqui les dejo esta historia espero sea de su agrado saludos y mil gracias por leer...**

**Pd: A seguir de vacaciones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

SERENA se sentía embotada. Percibió un extraño rugido en los oídos, al tiempo que desde la distancia le llegaba el estrépito de loza al romperse, e hizo una mueca al notar el agua hirviendo en sus pies y piernas.

«He dejado caer mi taza de café», pensó con distanciamiento. «Debería limpiarlo antes de que manche el suelo. Debería...»

Pero no pudo moverse. Sólo fue capaz de leer esas ocho palabras una y otra vez, hasta que bailaron ante sus ojos, reagrupándose en extraños patrones sin sentido.

Sintió que doblaba los dedos sobre el papel y lo estrujaba, reduciéndolo a una bola compacta que tiró con violencia hasta donde le permitieron sus fuerzas.

Permaneció quieta un momento, limpiándose distraídamente las manos sobre la falda manchada de café; luego, con un grito ahogado, subió corriendo al cuarto de baño, donde vomitó.

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, se quitó la ropa y se duchó con agua casi más caliente que la que podía soportar, como si deseara purificarse de alguna contaminación física.

Se secó y se puso unos leotardos y una túnica. Mientras se peinaba el pelo mojado le pareció contemplar a un fantasma. Un espectro de rostro blanco con ojos enormes y aturdidos.

Bajó y se dedicó a limpiar el café vertido, y agradeció el esfuerzo físico de quitar las manchas del parqué. Tendría que enviar la alfombra color crema a limpiar.

Entonces se paró en seco, incrédula. Su matrimonio estaba en ruinas y a ella le preocupaba una maldita alfombra.

—No es verdad —oyó su propia voz, áspera y trémula—. No puede ser verdad, o lo habría sabido. Seguro que habría percibido algo. Sólo es alguien que nos odia, que está celoso de nuestra felicidad.

La conclusión le puso la piel de gallina, pero con una mueca de dolor comprendió que era infinitamente preferible a cualquier otra posibilidad.

Se puso de pie y llevó los fragmentos de porcelana al cubo de la basura. Sintió una sacudida al ver la botella de champán. Antes de ser capaz de detenerse, alzó las copas de la pila y las estudió detenidamente a la luz del sol en busca de un rastro de carmín.

«Oh, por el amor del cielo», se recriminó. «No dejes que la maldad de alguien te vuelva paranoica». Dejó las copas y con meticulosidad limpió todo. Luego se preparó otra taza de café y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón. «No quiero que esto haya sucedido», pensó. «Quiero que todo vuelva a estar como estaba...»

En cierto sentido lamentaba haber regresado a casa. Tendría que haber aceptado la invitación de Andrew Furuhata de cenar en Gloucestershire. Pero eso no habría marcado ninguna diferencia. La carta habría estado esperándola a su vuelta.

Necesitaba encontrar algún modo de enfrentarse a la situación. Trazar algún plan de acción. Pero no sabía qué hacer. «Siempre podría buscar una confrontación directa», reconoció. «Darle la carta a Darien y observar su reacción».

Dejó la taza vacía y recogió la bola de papel del rincón en el que había caído, alisándola. «No puedo fingir que se trata de un asunto ligero... bromear con ello», pensó. «En cuanto él vea lo que hice con la hoja, sabrá que me importaba... que me irritó. No puedo permitirlo. No hasta que esté segura».

Bruscamente fue consciente de lo mucho que se había desviado de su incredulidad original. Recordó un artículo que leyó en una revista en la peluquería.

Titulado El Corazón Falso, había detallado algunas de las maneras para comprobar si un hombre era infiel. «Y uno de los síntomas de mayor peligro», recordó con un vuelco del corazón, «eran las ausencias prolongadas e injustificadas».

—Darien... ¿dónde demonios estás? —dijo en voz alta, casi desesperada.

«No», decidió apretando la mandíbula. No se permitiría pensar de ese modo. Cinco años de amor y confianza no se podían destruir con un simple acto de maldad. No lo permitiría. No iba a mencionarle la carta, se dijo, respirando hondo. De hecho, haría como si nunca la hubiera visto. Que no existía. No lanzaría ninguna acusación grave, no soltaría ninguna insinuación velada. Actuaría de forma completamente natural, afirmó con fiereza. Pero... también estaría en guardia.

Rompió la carta en dos, luego en cuatro, antes de reducirla a tiras y después a fragmentos ínfimos que depositó en un plato y quemó.

Hizo desaparecer las cenizas en la pila y deseó que sus palabras pudieran borrarse de su mente con igual facilidad. Abrió una botella del burdeos favorito de Darien. Un gesto amable y cariñoso para darle la bienvenida a casa. Salvo que no había una garantía absoluta de que regresara...

Pero ya pensaría en ello cuando no quedara otra alternativa.

Se acurrucó en el sofá, bebió vino y miró la televisión, consciente de la luz que desaparecía del cielo encima del río. Pero las palabras y las imágenes de la pantalla pasaron de largo, como si fuera ciega y sorda. Tenía la mente ocupada con pensamientos perturbadores.

Con una sensación de desconcierto descubrió que reinaba una oscuridad total, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba sentada allí mucho tiempo. Eso reforzó el hecho de que todavía se hallaba injustificadamente sola.

«No va a volver», pensó angustiada. «¿Y cómo voy a soportarlo...?» El súbito sonido de una llave en la cerradura hizo que girara en redondo, con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Darien? —preguntó sorprendida—. Oh, Darien, eres tú.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —quiso saber con tono ligero, aunque la miró con ojos inquisitivos. Cerró la puerta y dejó el maletín.

—Claro que no, pero empezaba a preocuparme. No sabía dónde estabas.

—Lo siento, pero desconocía que estarías aquí para preocuparte —enarcó las cejas—. ¿A qué debo este inesperado placer?

Serena notó que Darien llevaba sus pantalones grises preferidos, con una camisa blanca, una corbata de seda y la chaqueta negra de cachemira. En absoluto su indumentaria informal de los fines de semana.

—Oh, la novia se asustó y canceló la boda. La primera vez que le sucede eso a Ocasiones Especiales. Toda esa comida estupenda, y la tienda más bonita de Inglaterra, sin nadie para disfrutarlas —comprendió que empezaba a divagar y se mordió el labio.

—Ah, bueno —comentó Darien—. Probablemente sea una bendición oculta. Un error menos para sumar a la experiencia. Un dígito menos que añadir a las estadísticas de divorcio.

—Es un punto de vista muy cínico —lo miró súbita y totalmente impresionada.

—Pensé que estaba siendo realista —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te causó muchos problemas?

—Los suficientes —se encogió de hombros—. Pero también me devolvió el fin de semana —titubeó—. Te llamé y te dejé un mensaje. Debiste estar fuera todo el día.

—Casi —asintió, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre un sofá.

Serena lo observó desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa con ansia súbita y primitiva. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que hicieron el amor? Por lo menos unas tres semanas, comprendió con una mueca interior. Justo antes de experimentar aquel súbito dolor de estómago que le duró veinticuatro horas. «Pero he estado mucho fuera por trabajo», se recordó a la defensiva, «y Darien a menudo trabaja hasta tarde, y estoy dormida cuando llega a la cama». «Pero no esta noche», se prometió. «Me encargaré de tomar extremas precauciones para mantenerme despierta». Le sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría una copa de vino? No... no sabía qué hacer para cenar...

—Ya he cenado, gracias. Pero me encantará un poco de vino.

—Estás muy elegante —comentó con tono casual; le sirvió una copa y se la pasó—. ¿Has visto a Rubeus?

—No —meneó la cabeza—; tenía que realizar algo de investigación.

—Oh —Serena volvió a llenarse su copa y se sentó—. Creía que eso lo hacías por Internet.

—No todo —dio vueltas inquieto por el salón. Se detuvo junto al teléfono—. ¿Ha habido algún otro mensaje?

—Al parecer no —Serena dio un sorbo de vino—. ¿Esperabas uno en particular?

—No. A propósito, había algunas cartas para ti. ¿Las viste?

—Sí. Oh, sí, gracias.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido al suelo? —se detuvo y con el ceño fruncido bajó la vista—. ¿Y a la alfombra?

—Fue por mi torpeza —ella logró reír—. Tuve una pelea con una taza de café y perdí. ¿Se nota mucho? Mandaré la alfombra a que la limpien, y hay un producto especial para el parqué.

—No, déjalo —dijo Darien con una mueca—. De hecho, me gusta la idea de que al fin hemos conseguido dejar nuestra marca en este lugar. Empezaba a pensar que íbamos a pasar por aquí sin dejar huella.

—¿Pasar? —repitió Serena—. Suena raro.

—Sólo es una forma de hablar —se encogió de hombros.

—Y no es «este lugar» —continuó ella con cierta vehemencia, sintiéndose incómoda—. Es un hogar. Nuestro hogar.

—¿De verdad, cariño? —Darien rió—. Yo pensaba que era una especie de declaración.

—¿Y no puede ser ambas cosas? ¿Está mal que nuestro entorno exprese quiénes somos... nuestras aspiraciones y logros? —notó que alzaba la voz.

—Eso depende de las aspiraciones y logros —repuso él—. Aunque nadie que viera todo esto podría dudar del éxito que hemos tenido —alzó la copa en brindis irónico y se tragó el resto del vino—. Demostrado queda.

«Dios mío», pensó ella. «Casi nos estamos peleando, y eso es lo último que quiero». Dejó la copa y se acercó a él; le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y aspiró su familiar fragancia masculina.

—Bueno, a mí me encanta nuestro éxito —lo miró y habló con fingido reto—. Y más aún nuestra felicidad. Y, de regalo, el día de mañana lo pasaremos juntos —trazó el cuello abierto de su camisa con el dedo índice—. Domingo, dulce domingo, solos —bajó la voz—. Podemos levantarnos a la hora que deseemos. Dar un paseo por el parque o quedarnos en casa a leer el periódico. Descubrir un restaurante nuevo donde cenar. Como solíamos hacer antes.

—Lo siento, mi amor —meneó la cabeza—, pero mañana no. Iré a Whitmead a comer con la familia.

—¿Oh? —Serena se puso rígida al instante—. ¿Y cuándo lo decidiste?

—Mi madre llamó durante la semana.

—No lo mencionaste antes.

—No pensé que fuera a interesarte —la miró con curiosidad.

No añadió «Después de la última vez». «Aunque no hacía falta», pensó Serena. «La implicación estaba clara».

—Cariño —comenzó con voz apaciguadora—, no hablaba en serio cuando dije todas esas cosas estúpidas al volver a casa. Yo... perdí los nervios. Los dos los perdimos —sacudió la cabeza—. Simplemente me gustaría que tu madre entendiera que cuando tengamos una familia será por decisión propia y personal, adoptada cuando estemos preparados. Sin ninguna insistencia de ninguna parte.

—Hizo un comentario casual, Serena. No pretendía interferir. Ni iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial —calló un instante—. Después de todo, cuando nos casamos, un hijo formaba parte de nuestras prioridades. Y no hicimos un secreto de ello.

—Sí, pero todo cambió cuando dejaste tu trabajo —protestó Serena—. Yo tuve que ponerme a trabajar mientras tú te establecías como escritor. Lo sabes.

—Ya estoy establecido —comentó con suavidad.

—Y yo también —le recordó Serena—. Lo cual hace que resulte más difícil encontrar el momento adecuado. Algo que encaje con las exigencias de nuestras respectivas carreras. Tu madre debería verlo —titubeó—. Y no olvides lo que Ittou y Ciprine Patterson nos comentaban la otra noche sobre los problemas que han experimentado buscando una niñera. Han tenido un desastre tras otro.

—Eso parece.

—Por lo tanto, no es algo en lo que debamos precipitarnos —continuó Serena—. Además, tu madre ya puede mimar a los hijos de tu hermana —añadió a la defensiva.

—Sin duda —coincidió él—. Pero no puedo prometerte que no suelte alguna indirecta más —hizo una ligera mueca—. Me temo que en mi familia no son muy discretos.

—Quizá no —se obligó a sonreír—. Entonces, ¿eso significa que estoy excluida de la invitación de mañana?

—En absoluto —indicó Darien—. A todo el mundo le encantaría verte, pero yo di por hecho que estarías ocupada en tu despacho en cuanto regresaras de Gloucestershire, y por eso me disculpé por ti.

—Tienes toda la razón, desde luego —acordó sin entusiasmo. Se separó de él y se alejó—. He de completar un montón de papeles. Quizá la próxima vez.

—Podría ser lo mejor.

«¿Se lo imaginaba o parecía aliviado? Dios mío», pensó, mordiéndose el labio. «¿Soy tan mal pensada?» Volvió a girar en su dirección con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Quieres un poco más de vino?

—Será mejor que no —dijo con pesar—. Necesito mantener la cabeza despejada.

—¿Es que vas a trabajar esta noche? —Serena no intentó ocultar su decepción.

—Debo realizar algunas correcciones. No tardaré mucho.

—¿No podría esperar hasta mañana? —Serena se arrodilló en el sofá y alargó un brazo para asirle la mano—. Te... te he echado de menos.

—He de salir pronto para Whitmead. Tengo que terminarlo hoy —se soltó la mano y pasó un dedo por la curva de la mejilla de ella—. Iré a toda velocidad.

—¿Es una promesa? —arrastró las palabras, mirándolo con ojos entornados.

—Compórtate —se inclinó y plantó un beso fugaz en su cabeza—. Te veré más tarde —recogió el maletín y se dirigió a su despacho, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Serena permaneció un momento donde estaba con la mirada en el vacío, luego recogió las copas de vino y las llevó a la cocina para lavarlas. Pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana encima del fregadero, pálida, la boca tensa y los ojos muy abiertos.

«Parezco... asustada», pensó aturdida. Pero no había nada de lo que asustarse, ¿verdad? Sin duda no había sido un encuentro ideal. La reacción de Darien a su regreso súbito no fue la que Serena había esperado. Aunque él siempre se preocupaba cuando el libro en el que trabajaba llegaba a una página determinada. En circunstancias normales, ella no lo habría vuelto a considerar.

Pero la vida ya no era normal. La carta anónima lo había cambiado todo. Esas ocho palabras habían eliminado las certezas. Y habían introducido el miedo que veía en sus ojos.

Darien dijo que había estado investigando. Pero, ¿para qué clase de investigación se vestiría con chaqueta y corbata? Y la comida que había mencionado... ¿la tomó solo? «¿Por qué no se lo pregunto?», reflexionó Serena, enroscando un mechón de pelo alrededor de un dedo en un gesto de la infancia. «¿Por qué no averiguo exactamente dónde ha estado? Y que incluso mencione el nombre del restaurante. ¿Quizá se debe a que no deseo oír las respuestas? ¿Porque tengo miedo de lo que puedo descubrir?»

Experimentó un escalofrío y le dio la espalda a la cara tensa que la miraba desde el cristal. Puede que Darien no se sintiera desbordado al verla, pero ya no eran recién casados, por el amor del cielo. Eso no hacía que fuera culpable de nada. Y tampoco había un motivo real para que él cambiara sus planes. Ambos eran adultos con sus respectivas vidas.

Y tampoco quería ir a ver a la familia de Darien el domingo. No quería encontrarse con Hotaru y Seiya y sus hijos ni oír las comparaciones. «Sé sincera. No deseas otra pelea en el viaje de vuelta».

Y tampoco debía ser intransigente con los padres de Darien, ni siquiera en pensamiento, añadió con pesar. Porque los dos le caían bien... aunque la calidez, el encanto y la energía desbordante de la señora Chiba la hicieran sentirse incómoda en ocasiones. Sencillamente, no estaba acostumbrada al abierto afecto de la familia, a la franqueza en los temas personales. Su educación había sido muy diferente.

Suspiró y regresó al salón y durante un instante miró la puerta cerrada del despacho de Darien. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera impedirle atravesar el espacio que los separaba. Podría abrir esa puerta, entrar y preguntarle cuánto iba a tardar. Ya lo había hecho otras veces, y en muchas primero había dejado la ropa que llevaba tirada en el suelo.

Pero a pesar de que la boca se le curvó en una sonrisa reminiscente, sabía que esa noche no lo iba a hacer. Cuando antes le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, él la abrazó, pero sin pasión. No hubo intimidad en su contacto. En el pasado la habría pegado a su cuerpo, habría buscado su boca y sus manos habrían redescubierto todas las rutas dulces y sensuales hacia su deseo mutuo.

Nunca antes se había ofrecido y sido rechazada. «Aunque no fue un rechazo real», se tranquilizó rápidamente. Después de todo, había dicho después, ¿no?

Pero, aunque ya era después, sabía que no iba a correr el riesgo. Dejaría que fuera él quien esa noche estableciera los parámetros.

Subió al dormitorio. En la cómoda encontró el camisón que por impulso compró el mes pasado y que aún no había estrenado. Lo extendió y lo observó con satisfacción. Era de satén color crema, de sencillez clásica, con el corpiño muy revelador bajo las tiras de los hombros y la parte inferior para que exhibiera una ceñida caída.

«Era seductor», pensó. Nunca se presentaría una ocasión mejor para probar su efecto. Se lo puso, se soltó el pelo sobre los hombros y añadió un toque de Patou's Joy en el cuello, las muñecas y los pechos.

Luego, dejando una lámpara tenue encendida, se echó sobre la cama para esperarlo. «Y veremos si mañana se va temprano a Whitmead», pensó con una sonrisa. «O si tendrá que llamar a sus padres para informarles de que no podrá ir. Qué pena».

No dejó de girar la cabeza hacia las escaleras, con cada sentido alerta ante cualquier sonido o señal de movimiento. Pero no hubo nada. Darien había dicho que no tardaría, pero el tiempo se hizo interminable.

Recordó la respiración profunda que había aprendido en sus clases de yoga en la universidad y su efecto balsámico. Se dejó hundir en el colchón y mientras inhalaba contó en silencio, contuvo el aliento y luego lo soltó poco a poco.

Gradualmente sintió que la tensión interior se mitigaba, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir pesados los párpados. «Dormir», pensó somnolienta. «No debo dormirme. Tengo que esperar... esperar a Darien...»

Fue el frío lo que la despertó. Se sentó con un escalofrío, y girar la cabeza le reveló que seguía sola. El reloj le indicó que era más allá de la medianoche. Salió de la cama, se puso la bata y bajó al salón.

Darien estaba dormido en uno de los sofás. La televisión zumbaba con la pantalla en blanco. Serena la apagó antes de inclinarse sobre su marido para moverle el hombro con delicadeza.

—Darien —susurró—. Cariño, no puedes quedarte aquí. Ven a la cama... por favor. Él musitó algo ininteligible, pero no se movió, ni siquiera cuando ella lo sacudió con más fuerza. Aguardó un momento más, luego, con gesto derrotado, volvió al dormitorio. Incluso bajo las sábanas, la cama grande era fría y nada invitadora.

«Bueno», pensó, «se quedó dormido ante el televisor. Sucede. No es nada importante». Y de pronto descubrió que tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Porque sí era importante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENA abrió los ojos para descubrir la luz del día. Despacio se incorporó sobre un codo, al tiempo que se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y miraba a su alrededor, atontada por una noche inquieta repleta de sueños breves y perturbadores.

Lo primero que registró fue que la otra almohada estaba arrugada y el edredón doblado, lo que indicaba que Darien había pasado al menos parte de la noche con ella. Bueno, algo era algo... aunque no se hubiera molestado en despertarla.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. La toalla mojada de Darien colgaba del toallero, y una fragancia agradable a colonia, pasta dentífrica y jabón impregnaba el aire húmedo.

Pero él se había ido.

Al dar la vuelta decepcionada, un aroma leve, pero persuasivo de café penetró en su conciencia, y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Darien se hallaba ante la encimera, untando mantequilla en una tostada. Llevaba unos chinos viejos y una sencilla camisa blanca. Alrededor de los hombros colgaba una sudadera y el cabello aún estaba mojado por la ducha.

Serena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo contempló, con un movimiento dejó que una de las tiras del camisón se deslizara por su hombro.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja.

—Hola —sonrió y le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista—. Estás decididamente hermosa, señora Chiba. No creo que haya visto antes ese camisón.

—Se suponía que debías notarlo anoche —Serena le sonrió, consciente de que sus pezones se endurecían bajo su escrutinio, claramente perfilados contra el satén para deleite de él.

—Lo siento —no sonó demasiado arrepentido, ni tampoco se acercó a ella como Serena había esperado—. Trabajé más tiempo que el que planeé, y luego me atrapó algo en la televisión. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

—Podrías haberme despertado... —reprendió suavemente—... cuando subiste a acostarte.

—Dormías como un bebé. No me atreví —sacó una jarra con zumo de naranja fresco de la nevera y le sirvió un vaso—. Su tónico de la mañana, señora.

—Se me ocurre un reanimador mejor —habló con voz ronca, mirándolo, sabiendo que le gustaba verla de esa manera, acalorada y con el pelo revuelto de dormir. Se ajustó la tira del camisón, dejando que las manos se demoraran unos momentos en sus pechos—. ¿Por qué no desayunamos... en la cama?

—Te lo dije anoche —sonó algo divertido—. En cuanto me haya bebido el café, me voy a Whitmead.

—Te invitaron a comer —intentó no transmitir demasiada queja—. Seguro que no tardas toda la mañana en llegar.

—Papá quiere que lo ayude con algunas vallas.

—Oh —Serena se irguió—. ¿Y eso se antepone a tu esposa?

—Hoy sí —depositó el vaso con zumo de naranja en la encimera—. Pareces haber olvidado que ni siquiera ibas a estar en casa —hizo una pausa—. Dime, Serena, si la boda se hubiera celebrado y yo hubiera insistido en que hoy me acompañaras, ¿habrías antepuesto eso a los preparativos habituales después de la ceremonia?

—No es justo —protestó ella—. Una boda, o cualquier tipo de fiesta, es totalmente diferente. La preparo de antemano y superviso la recogida de todo. En eso no tengo elección. Es trabajo.

—Por otro lado —él se encogió de hombros—, podría ser sencillamente una cuestión de prioridades. Y hoy las mías no las he decidido yo.

Dejó a un lado la tostada sin tocar y se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar al lado de ella se detuvo, le sujetó las muñecas y de pronto la inmovilizó contra la pared.

Serena jadeó, entre indignada y excitada, al retorcerse en sus manos en un vano intento por liberarse. Los ojos color zafiro de Darien eran intensos al observar cómo las pupilas de Serena se dilataban en el inicio de una excitación que era impotente para controlar.

Se adelantó y la besó despacio, casi con insolencia, mordisqueándole el labio con los dientes, deslizando la lengua sobre la de ella como si fuera seda en llamas. La respuesta de ella fue inmediata. Pegó la boca a sus labios con dulzura y ansia. Alzó las manos que la sujetaban y las depositó en sus pechos.

«Es mío», pensó exultante.

Él le separó los muslos con la pierna, pegando el satén de su camisón contra el satén húmedo de su cuerpo en una fricción deliberada y tentadora que la obligó a soltar un gemido atormentado de la garganta.

Lo deseaba con tanto ardor que le dolía. Necesitaba sentirlo en su interior... ser tomada allí mismo, contra la pared o en el suelo. Quería ver su control elegante e irónico hecho pedazos. Poseerlo, saber que tenía la misma necesidad y desesperación que ella.

Incluso cuando él retrocedió, con respiración entrecortada, pensó que había ganado.

Enganchó los dedos bajo las tiras del camisón y tiró hacia abajo, dejando que los pliegues de satén se deslizaran por su cuerpo y cayeran en cascada alrededor de sus pies descalzos. Esperó, su desnudez un desafío, el cuerpo encendido y listo para su invasión.

Y vio que él le sonreía.

—Adiós, cariño —dijo con suavidad—. Jamás pienses que no tuve la tentación —dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Durante un segundo ella quedó demasiado aturdida para moverse o hablar. Luego la indignación la rescató.

—Bastardo —soltó con voz ahogada—. No se te ocurra dejarme.

Pero la única respuesta de Darien fue enviarle un beso burlón al marcharse.

Serena apagó el ordenador y se quedó sentada mirando la pantalla en blanco. Sólo esperaba que lo que había introducido en la última hora tuviera algún sentido, aunque no estaba segura.

Por una vez, la mente no se había centrado en el trabajo que la ocupaba. No dejó de pensar en los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas, como si se hallara atrapada en alguna rutina agotada.

Y la verdad ineludible era que, aparte de que Darien pudiera tener una aventura, su propia relación con él parecía haber alcanzado una especie de línea divisoria. Incluso en ese momento no podía creer el distanciamiento de su rechazo. Le quemaba pensar cómo la había visto ofrecerse para dar media vuelta e irse, dejándola allí de pie, desnuda y ridícula.

«Había hablado de tentación, pero le resultó muy fácil resistir su intento de seducción», reflexionó con amargura.

También estaba claro que no había tenido la más ligera intención de llevarla a Whitmead, aunque ella hubiera declarado su disposición a ir.

«No es de extrañar, después de decirle que el infierno se congelaría antes de volver allí», recordó incómoda. «Pero fue en el calor del momento. Teníamos una pelea, por el amor del cielo. Debía saber que no hablaba en serio».

La amable insistencia de su suegra por saber si iban a iniciar una familia debió sorprenderla con la guardia baja, porque había dicho algunas cosas desagradables acerca de que se negaba a convertirse en una fábrica de niños como Hotaru. Y, sin embargo, su cuñada le caía bien, y quería a Molly, de cuatro años, y a Sammy, de dieciocho meses. Pero Hotaru, igual que su marido, había sido una economista de éxito antes de convertirse en madre a jornada completa, y cada vez que la veía cuidar con paciencia a sus hijos pensaba en el buen cerebro que se había desperdiciado.

Aunque Hotaru jamás había indicado, con palabras o actitudes, que no fuera plenamente feliz con su nueva vida. Todo lo contrario.

Y Darien tiene razón, reconoció con una mueca. «Era la vida que habíamos planeado al casarnos. El bebé, la casa de campo, los perros... todo el conjunto. Sólo que los planes tuvieron que cambiar cuando él lo arriesgó todo con su cambio de carrera. A mí no me quedaba otra alternativa que trabajar para darnos seguridad, por si su apuesta no daba los frutos deseados. Y ahora que mi negocio va bien, no puedo permitirme el lujo de abandonar por motivos familiares. Primero, no sería justo para Lita», hizo una pausa. Ese era el momento en que habitualmente añadía a la defensiva: «Además, nos queda mucho tiempo por delante para todo eso».

Pero de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez eso ya no fuera verdad.

«Darien», pensó. Darien y otra mujer. ¿Podía ser cierto después de todo? ¿Era ese el motivo de su actitud hacia ella? En realidad había dado por hecho que se encontraba en el piso trabajando durante su ausencia. Pero podía estar en cualquier parte, con cualquiera.

Sintió como si alguien la hubiera agarrado por el cuello y apretara poco a poco. «Las copas de champán», recordó. «¿Por qué no le pregunté qué hacían en la pila? Habrían sido la excusa ideal para un leve tanteo. El momento perfecto habría sido después de hacer el amor», se dijo, y suspiró. Cuando estuvieran relajados el uno en brazos del otro.

Pero... eso no había sucedido. Y si había alguien más, quizá no volviera a suceder. Por primera vez se obligó a enfrentarse a esa inquietante posibilidad.

«No volver a tocarlo», imaginó atontada. «No volver a sentir sus manos labrando esa magia especial en su piel. Nunca más darle la bienvenida a su cuerpo como la otra mitad de sí misma en su extasiada espiral hacia la unión».

Desde el principio de su relación a Serena le había parecido un amante maravilloso, intuitivo y estimulante. Bajo su guía, ella había explorado las cumbres y simas de su propia sexualidad.

Incluso en los momentos tormentosos que afligían a cualquier matrimonio nuevo, siempre habían estado unidos en la cama, entregándose apasionadamente y sin reservas, usando el deseo mutuo para confortarse y sanar.

Pero la noche anterior, y también esa mañana, el talismán no había funcionado. Y además de estar humillada se sentía asustada.

¿Por eso Darien había elegido ir a Whitmead solo, para darle a su familia la noticia de que iba a ponerle fin a su matrimonio? ¿Podría ser esa la razón de que un sexto sentido le hubiera advertido a Serena de que no quería que lo acompañara?

¿Y ella simplemente iba a quedarse sentada y a dejar que sucediera? «No», decidió. «Por supuesto que no».

Miró el reloj de pulsera. Si salía de inmediato, podría llegar a Whitmead a tiempo para la comida y, también, para cualquier posible anuncio que él fuera a realizar.

No la esperaban, pero pensó que la política de casa abierta de los Chiba seguiría aplicándose a su nuera.

El día era cálido y soleado, y aunque el tráfico para salir de Londres era relativamente denso, casi todos los coches ponían rumbo a la costa. Serena fue en sentido contrario, a Surrey.

La Vieja Rectoría era una casa que se hallaba en las afueras del pueblo, junto a la parroquia, de ladrillos rojos y bonita, rodeada de un jardín irregular y un seto alto.

Lo más lógico era cruzar la cancela con el coche y aparcar en el camino de grava que llevaba a la puerta delantera, pero por motivos que no supo explicar, Serena decidió dejar el vehículo en el arcén a cierta distancia del edificio e ir a pie.

Al acercarse aminoró el paso y subió por el sendero que conducía a la puerta lateral. Como de costumbre, todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas.

Incómoda, se dio cuenta de que primero quería reconocer el terreno antes de que la vieran a ella.

De pronto se detuvo, consciente de que algo estaba mal.

Se agachó y apartó las ramas del seto con dedos nerviosos y se asomó. Aparcados delante de la casa se encontraban el Mini de la señora Chiba y el antiguo Jaguar que era el ojo derecho de su marido. Al lado, como cabía esperar, estaba el todo terreno de Seiya y Hotaru. Pero en ninguna parte se veía señal del Mercedes de Darien.

«Dios mío», pensó, «no está aquí. Me dijo que venía a Whitmead como excusa. Ha ido a otra parte... a ver a otra».

Mareada, se irguió, e hizo una mueca ante las ramas que se engancharon en su pelo; luego se paralizó cuando unos ladridos alegres empezaron a sonar del otro lado del seto, acompañados de otros más serios.

Había olvidado la sensibilidad auditiva de Thistle, el terrier, y de Algernon, el basset hound. Lo mejor era que regresara corriendo al coche antes de que los perros alertaran a alguien en la casa.

—¿Por qué te escondes en el seto, tía Serena?

Acallando un gemido, miró hacia la puerta lateral y vio a Molly de pie aferrada a un barrote que la observaba.

—No me escondo —mintió—. Me... me pareció oír los maullidos de un gato y vine a echar un vistazo.

—Algy no deja que vengan gatos —informó Molly.

—Entonces debí equivocarme —se obligó a sonreír—. No importa.

—¿Vienes a comer? —preguntó la niña.

—Creo... que sí —a Serena no se le ocurrió un modo de escapar, ya que Molly seguro que hablaría de su presencia en cuanto regresara a la casa. Pero, en ausencia de Darien, ¿qué posible excusa podía dar para su presencia?

—¿Lo sabe la abuela?

—Todavía no —abrió la puerta—. Vamos a decírselo.

Con Molly a su lado y los perros detrás de ella, rodeó el jardín para ir a la parte trasera. Como había imaginado, encontró a Athena Chiba ocupada en la cocina, rodeada de multitud de aromas deliciosos y disfrutando de la compañía de su nieto más pequeño, absorto con una pasta gris que moldeaba con diversas formas.

—¿Serena? —la sonrisa indulgente de la señora Chiba se desvaneció levemente al ver entrar a su nuera, y durante un fugaz momento la sustituyó con una expresión aprensiva—. Qué... qué agradable sorpresa —añadió con poca convicción—. Por lo que me dijo Darien pensé que el trabajo te retenía en Londres.

—Logré acabar pronto —Serena fue consciente de que era la bienvenida más apagada que le habían dado en Whitmead—. Así que aquí estoy —continuó con falsa alegría—. Espero... no molestar.

—No, oh, no —aseguró la señora Chiba sin mucho énfasis. Echó un vistazo angustiado al reloj de la cocina—. Darien ha llevado a los demás al pueblo para comprar los periódicos y un poco de vino.

—Oh —Serena sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban de alivio—. Me preguntaba qué le habría pasado.

—Me parece que van a parar a tomar algo en The Crown, por si quieres reunirte con ellos —Athena Chiba frunció el ceño—. No oí tu coche.

—Aparqué camino abajo —reconoció, con la esperanza de que no le pidiera una explicación, al tiempo que se sentía más incómoda con cada momento que pasaba.

—Ya veo —dijo la otra con vaguedad—. Bueno, ¿quieres vigilar a Sammy por mí, querida, mientras voy a poner otro cubierto en la mesa? Y cerciórate de que Algy no se lleve ninguna pasta de las que he preparado para el té —añadió con mirada severa en dirección al basset.

Serena se sentó a la mesa y observó el montón de masa de Sammy.

—Eso es bonito —dijo—. ¿Es una tarta?

—No, tonta, es un monstruo —indicó Molly con desdén—. A Sammy le gustan los monstruos.

—Gustan monstruos —corroboró el niño con su sonrisa arrebatadora, golpeando la masa sobre la tabla.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, deseando sentirse más a gusto con los dos. «Quizá es que no los veo demasiado», pensó. Y, siendo hija única, tenía muy poca experiencia con los niños y sus salidas inesperadas.

Tomó un trozo de pasta y comenzó a moldearlo en una rosa, recordando cómo su madre solía hacer lo mismo para decorar los pasteles.

—Debo irme —anunció de pronto Molly, apoyada en un pie—. Y la abuela ha cerrado la puerta, así que no puedo salir.

—Oh —Serena quedó perpleja—. Bueno, yo te la abriré —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo al cuarto de baño?

—No lo sé —Molly se contorsionó.

—Te acompañaré por las dudas —la tranquilizó. Molly no le permitió entrar con ella, ya que con suma delicadeza, para alivio de Serena, su sobrina le indicó que podía arreglárselas sola.

Esperaba fuera cuando oyó un leve tintineo en el teléfono del vestíbulo, lo que indicaba que acababan de colgar un auricular en alguna otra parte de la casa.

Alzó la vista y por las escaleras vio bajar a la señora Chiba con expresión preocupada.

«Ha hecho una llamada desde arriba», pensó Serena, donde nadie la oiría. A Darien...

¿Le habría dicho que acababa de llegar? ¿Por qué? A menos, que él no hubiera ido solo. Al instante se recriminó no sólo por ser paranoica, sino ridícula.

Los Chiba eran buenos padres, pero bastante convencionales. Mientras Darien estuviera casado con ella, jamás lo animarían a que les presentara a otra mujer.

—Molly está en el cuarto de baño —explicó—. Será mejor que vaya a vigilar a Algy.

—Oh, por favor, querida —la señora Chiba sacudió la cabeza—. La última vez que lo dejé solo se comió media docena de tartaletas de jamón, un queso y un pudín de cebolla —tembló—. No sé qué fue peor, el delito o las consecuencias.

Cuando Serena regresó a la cocina, Algy estaba sentado ante la puerta, reflejo vivo de la inocencia. Sólo las migas que aún le colgaban de los pesados labios lo delataban.

—Eres un ladrón terrible —lo reprendió, notando que por fortuna sólo había podido comerse un par de pastas.

—Ladrón —repitió Sammy divertido cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Algy meneó el rabo, luego se acercó y apoyó el morro en su rodilla, para poder babearle sus pantalones de lino.

—Añadiendo un insulto a la herida —le acarició la cabeza y bajó la palma de la mano por sus sedosas orejas.

Sammy empezaba a ponerse nervioso, aburrido ya con la masa, así que al rato lo llevó al jardín, seguidos por el basset.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol había una mesa y sillas de metal labrado. Encima de la mesa había una jarra cubierta con limonada casera y unas copas; debajo estaba Thistle, levemente jadeante. Cerca vio una alfombra extendida sobre el césped, con varios coches de juguete.

Serena guió a Sammy hacia esas distracciones, luego se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de limonada, esperando que su frescor desterrara la sensación asustada y seca que le atenazaba la garganta.

El sol atravesaba las hojas, el aire era fresco y el murmullo del tráfico en la distancia quedaba casi ahogado por el zumbido de las abejas.

A pesar de sí misma, Serena respiró hondo y alzó el rostro, dejando que la paz del jardín la tranquilizara; notó que parte de la tensión comenzaba a disiparse.

Cuando Sammy se acercó con uno de los juguetes, pensó que sólo quería mostrárselo, pero tiró de su mano, dejando bien claro que esperaba que se le uniera en la hierba.

—No, Sammy —se soltó con gentileza—. Sé bueno y ve a jugar —pero «bueno» no figuraba en su vocabulario. La carita redonda y solemne empezó a adquirir una expresión ominosa hasta que soltó un rugido.

—Quiere que le construyas un garaje con el Lego —dijo Molly en su papel de fiel intérprete, apareciendo como por arte de magia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena. En realidad nunca antes había jugado con un Lego, e intentar encajar las piezas para darles una forma reconocible bajo las miradas críticas de Molly, Sammy y los dos perros resultó una prueba difícil.

—Se tambalea —criticó Molly en cuanto Serena terminó—. Y no tiene ventanas. ¿Por qué?

—Yo sólo soy la constructora. Échale la culpa al arquitecto.

Pero Sammy no se mostró tan quisquilloso. Sentado, lo miró unos minutos y luego le regaló a Serena una de sus radiantes sonrisas antes de acercarse sobre piernas inseguras y plantarle un beso pegajoso en la mejilla.

Fue un gesto del todo inesperado, y Serena se sintió extrañamente conmovida. En el pasado ninguno de los niños había sido muy expresivo con ella. Sabía que en más de una ocasión Hotaru les había advertido que no la molestaran. Pero sintió algo muy satisfactorio en el modo en que el confiado Sammy apoyó su pequeño y robusto cuerpo contra ella. Y ni siquiera le importó que le hubiera dejado las huellas de su mano en la camisa.

Convenció a Molly de que la ayudara a construir algunas pistas con el resto de las piezas del Lego para que Sammy introdujera por ellas sus coches; se hallaban sumidos en esa tarea cuando oyeron el sonido del Mercedes por el sendero.

—Mami —Molly salió corriendo por la hierba cuando el coche se detuvo y Hotaru bajó del asiento del pasajero y se inclinó para saludar a su hija. Los hombres fueron más parsimoniosos con los periódicos y diversas bolsas.

Durante un momento no se movieron y Serena pudo sentir cuatro pares de ojos que la atravesaban desde el otro lado del jardín. Al levantarse despacio, Sammy tiró de sus pantalones y estiró los brazos en muda petición de que lo llevara.

—Se supone que debes caminar, Sammy —Sammy —le dijo con amabilidad usando el apodo que empleaba el resto de la familia, aunque de todos modos lo levantó en brazos y se quedó sosteniéndolo.

«No», corrigió mentalmente. «Aferrada a él». Porque de pronto fue consciente de que por dentro temblaba, y que el pequeño que tenía en brazos le servía como escudo.

Resultaba claro por sus reacciones, más cautas que sorprendidas, que la señora Chiba había telefoneado al pub para advertirles de su presencia. Por qué lo hizo estaba más allá de la comprensión de Serena.

Necesitó todo su coraje para esbozar una sonrisa cuando avanzaron hacia ella, con Darien a la cabeza. Tenía los ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas oscuras, y el resto de su cara parecía completamente inexpresiva.

Al recordar cómo se despidieron, a Serena se le hundió el corazón.

—Hola —los saludó, tratando de sonar indiferente—. Hacía un tiempo demasiado bueno para trabajar, así que decidí reunirme con vosotros —vio que Seiya y Armando Chiba intercambiaban miradas, y añadió—: Es...espero que no os importe.

—En absoluto, querida. No podría haber sido mejor —expresó con calor su suegro . Te vemos muy poco. Se lo decía antes a Darien.

—Serena, deja que sostenga a Sammy —Hotaru avanzó con los ojos clavados en su hijo pequeño, que al verla no dejaba de moverse—. Es demasiado pesado para ti. Además, siempre está sucio —añadió un poco incómoda al recogerlo de los brazos de Serena—. Mira lo que le ha hecho a tu blusa. Oh, cielos, lo siento —meneó la cabeza ante su hijo—. Sammy—Sammy, ya te he dicho que no molestes a la tía Serena.

—No me molestaba, Hotaru —protestó Serena—. Y la blusa se puede lavar.

Pero Hotaru ya iba en dirección a la casa, reprendiendo con ternura al pequeño. Serena los observó marcharse, luego se volvió hacia su suegro con una sonrisa decidida en la cara.

—El... el jardín está precioso —aventuró con la esperanza de que fuera verdad.

—Tú pareces llevar parte de él encima —comentó Darien. Se adelantó y le quitó un par de hojas del pelo—. ¿Cómo han llegado hasta ahí?

—La tía Serena se escondía en el seto —delató Molly saliendo de debajo de la mesa donde había estado con los perros.

—¿Se escondía en el seto? —repitió Darien con cierta incredulidad.

—La vi al asomarme por la puerta —asintió la niña infernal.

—No ha sido así, Molly. No te inventes historias —dijo Seiya

—La vi —insistió la pequeña.

Serena, consciente de que Armando Chiba y Seiya la observaban con asombro, miró a Darien y vio que hacía una ligera mueca divertida. Sintió que le subía algo de color a la cara.

—No me estaba escondiendo —expuso con dignidad—. Rodeaba la casa y me pareció escuchar a un animal herido... un gato.

—Sería un gato muy valiente el que se acercara a un kilómetro de la casa, querida —rió el señor Chiba—. Algy y Thistle se ocupan de ellos. Pero fue un pensamiento muy humanitario.

—Sí que lo fue —Darien se había quitado las gafas y la estudiaba—. ¿Y encontraste a esa... criatura afligida?

—Me temo que no —Serena se arrodilló sobre la alfombra y se ocupó guardando el Lego en su caja.

—Qué pena —murmuró él.

—Bueno, será mejor que llevemos esto dentro —indicó el señor Chiba—. Comeremos en cinco minutos.

Seiya y él se marcharon, dejando a Serena a solas con Darien. Ésta continuó guardando el Lego, consciente de que le temblaban las manos.

Él se puso en cuclillas a su lado y levantó el garaje, observándolo con ojo crítico.

—Un concepto interesante —comentó.

—Oh, cállate —se lo quitó de las manos—. Además, a Sammy le gustó. ¿Quieres pasarme esos coches, por favor?

—Hablando de coches... ¿qué hiciste con el tuyo?

—Lo dejé en alguna parte detrás del recodo —indicó con la mano.

—¿Tal vez para poder buscar más animales perdidos por el camino? —sacudió la cabeza—. No sabía que te interesara la flora y la fauna, cariño. Me ha dado una visión nueva de tu personalidad.

—¿El matrimonio no trata de eso? —lo miró—. ¿De dos personas que cambian... y crecen juntas?

—No lo sé, mi amor —repuso, sin que la sonrisa se reflejara en sus ojos—. Dímelo tú —apiló con cuidado los coches y se levantó, limpiándose las manos en los chinos—. Vayamos a comer.

Se inclinó y ayudó a Serena a incorporarse con las manos apoyadas con firmeza en sus hombros, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de ella hormigueara. La miró y los ojos se demoraron en sus labios entreabiertos. Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, y deseó que la besara. Necesitaba la reafirmación de su boca en la suya.

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo él con suavidad, luego la soltó y fue a la casa por el jardín.

Serena se quedó mirando su retirada. El sol caía con todo su calor, pero ella sintió frío hasta la médula.

«Venir ha sido un claro error», pensó, tragando saliva. En ese momento no sabía cómo reparar la situación, ni siquiera si podía hacerlo.

Y de pronto supo que nunca había sentido tanto miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

—LE HE echado un vistazo a los menús de esa nueva empresa de catering—anunció Lita—. ¿Seguro que vas a emplearlos? ¿Serena? —chasqueó los dedos—.¿Estás en trance?

Serena, que tenía la vista clavada en la página con números que había ante ella, se sobresalto con gesto culpable.

—Lo siento, Lita. Pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué decías?

—Estos menús, cariño —los miró consternada—. Suprema de pollo en salsa de champiñones, chuletas de cordero a la menta, estofado de carne. ¿Acaso damos premios a la originalidad?

—Pensé que podríamos recurrir a ellos para la cena de jubilación del mes próximo —suspiró—. Según su esposa, el invitado de honor tiene el estómago delicado, y sólo le gusta la comida sencilla.

—Está la comida sencilla y la abiertamente horrible —gruñó Lita—. Debemos pensar en nuestra reputación —palmeó a Serena en el hombro—. Pero tú sabes lo que haces. «Me pregunto si lo sé», pensó con amargura.

—Sugiero que probemos con ellos una vez a ver qué pasa —dijo. Alzó la vista y observó que Lita la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por encima de las gafas.

—Tienes el aspecto de alguien que ha sido lavado, estrujado y dejado a secar. ¿Has sido afortunada y no has dormido?

—No, nada de eso —se ruborizó un poco. No podrías estar más alejada de la realidad, pensó, y contuvo una mueca de dolor. Se obligó a sonreír—. En realidad creo que ayer pasé mucho tiempo bajo el sol, y me ha dado un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—Pensé que tenías una naturaleza de lagarto —Lita se mostró sorprendida—. Que te echabas sobre una roca y te asabas lentamente todo el día.

—Al parecer ya no es así —decidida, se concentró en su trabajo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió Lita—. Das la impresión de ser una mujer con problemas.

En silencio Serena maldijo la percepción de su amiga. Tuvo la tentación de contarle todo, desde la carta anónima, pero algo la retuvo, advirtiéndole de que en cuanto ese genio escapara de la botella no podría volver a encerrarlo.

Si había una crisis en su matrimonio, era algo de lo que tendría que ocuparse sola, a menos que llegara a la fase en que resultara imposible seguir ocultando la verdad.

Si Darien la dejaba, por ejemplo, pensó, y sintió que un dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

—No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad? —exageró la expresión—. Ayer me tocó almorzar con los suegros. Aún me estoy recuperando.

—Creía que te caían bien —Lita frunció el ceño.

—Y así es... en serio. Pero eso no impide que me sienta como alguien de fuera cuando estoy con ellos mucho tiempo —a Serena le extrañó la intensidad que notó en su voz. Era consciente del día anterior, en que flotó como una sombra; y de la noche anterior.

—¿Sabe Darien lo que sientes?

—En este momento Darien y yo tenemos ligeros problemas de comunicación —se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa frágil—. Tengo entendido que son corrientes, y que los experimentan hasta los mejores matrimonios.

—Bueno, sin duda tú tienes uno de los mejores matrimonios —aseguró Lita—. Así que deberías saberlo. Aunque yo me cercioraría de que se trata de algo momentáneo —le dio otra palmada en el hombro y se marchó.

«Era un buen consejo», reflexionó echándose atrás en el sillón cuando la puerta se cerró. Pero, ¿cómo podía comunicarse con alguien que al parecer se había rodeado de una muralla de cristal? Y no es que se hubiera peleado con ella, ni siquiera que le hubiera dicho que no tenía por qué seguirlo, ni hecho un comentario airado. Sencillamente, y de un modo extraño, había estado inalcanzable.

Deseó con todo su corazón no haber ido a Whitmead. Todo el día había sido un absoluto desastre. La comida, como siempre, fue deliciosa, aunque a Serena le pareció estar comiendo cartón. Y hubo tantos silencios incómodos. En un momento, al entrar en el salón, interrumpió una conversación en voz baja entre la señora Chiba y Hotaru, que cesó en cuanto ella apareció.

«Como si todos supieran algo que yo desconocía... y que no estaban preparados para hablar en mi presencia», se dijo consternada. «Y quizá fuera así», se vio obligada a reconocer. Darien estaba próximo a sus padres. No sería tan reacio como ella en lo de compartir sus problemas.

Si ella tuviera a su madre cerca, en vez de vivir en España con su segundo marido, haría lo mismo. Se mordió el labio. «No», pensó con tristeza. «No, yo no lo haría. Mamá y yo nunca hemos tenido esa relación. Siempre estuvimos demasiado ocupadas manteniendo la cabeza financieramente por encima del agua».

Una mezcla de orgullo y valor la había mantenido en Whitmead todo el día. Se marchó justo después de que lo hiciera Darien, pero no tomó la ruta directa a Londres.

Se había dicho que tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero en el corazón sabía que no había querido llegar al piso vacío.

Mientras conducía llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera. Debía enfrentarse a Darien y exigirle la verdad, sin importar lo dolorosa que pudiera resultar.

Al entrar en casa una franja de luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho le indicó que Darien estaba allí, supuestamente trabajando.

«O sólo manteniéndome a distancia», había pensado con tristeza. Jugó con la idea de ir a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero la costumbre de no perturbarlo era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando él salió al fin del despacho, ella estaba sentada ante el televisor, en apariencia concentrada en un programa.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Basura total —mintió Serena, que no quería reconocer que no se había enterado de nada de lo que veía y oía—. He preparado una ensalada Waldorf para cenar. ¿Te gustaría comerla con pan francés?

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Darien se sentó y de inmediato quedó absorto con la televisión—. ¿Te he contado que Rubeus cree que el último libro va a llevarse a la pantalla como una miniserie? —comentó cuando ella volvió al salón con una bandeja.

—Cariño... es una noticia maravillosa. ¿O no? —añadió al ver su sonrisa irónica.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Depende del guión que escriban y de quién la interprete. El consejo de Rubeus es que acepte el dinero y corra, pero me gustaría retener algún vestigio de control artístico, si puedo.

—Bueno, aún me sigue pareciendo fantástico. Deberíamos celebrarlo —Serena hizo una pausa, a punto de poner un pie en hielo quebradizo—. ¿Tenemos algo de champán? —preguntó con tono demasiado indiferente.

—No lo creo —repuso él tras una pausa—. Pero hay un buen Pomerol que llevo tiempo deseando abrir. ¿Lo haces tú?

—Sí —aceptó, aunque quiso decirle que a veces él bebía champán, pero no se atrevió—. Sí, desde luego, el Pomerol será perfecto —servido el vino, alzó la copa para brindar—. Por nosotros. ¿Rubeus te llamó esta tarde?

—No. Lo sé desde hace unos días.

—Y no te molestaste en decírmelo —lo miró fijamente.

—Los dos hemos estado bastante ocupados —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, gracias por recordarlo al fin.

—De nada —le sonrió impasible—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que preparas la mejor ensalada Waldorf del mundo?

—Una o dos veces —dejó el tenedor—. Darien... no me mantengas al margen —las palabras le salieron de forma instintiva, y si él hacía alguna broma creía que podía morirse.

—¿Eso es lo que hago? —preguntó con expresión seria.

—No... no lo sé. Da la impresión de que ya no nos dedicamos el mismo tiempo que antes.

—No estamos de luna de miel —indicó—. Y nuestras vidas han cambiado. Los dos tenemos unos trabajos exigentes.

—¿No podríamos tener una segunda luna de miel? —jugó con la copa.

—¿Volver a Burdeos a comprar más vino?

—No necesariamente. Y desconocía que ese había sido el objetivo principal del viaje —calló—. Pensaba... en una isla, en alguna parte.

—Tengo el futuro inmediato bastante ocupado. Quizá podríamos irnos unos días en otoño.

—Quizá —esbozó una sonrisa tensa—. Cotejaremos nuestras agendas —«pero no es eso lo que quiero», pensó. «Quiero que me muestres unos billetes de avión y que me digas que ponga un bikini y un vestido en un bolso y que me olvide de la ropa interior. Quiero que mandemos al infierno nuestros plazos y clientes y que... que nos marchemos juntos como solíamos hacer. Pero tú nunca podrías volver atrás. Sólo sabes avanzar». Hubo una época en que ella había visto su futuro juntos como un camino recto y brillante por el que marcharían lado a lado. Empezaba a convertirse en líneas paralelas. Recogió los platos—. Hay queso y fruta.

—Para mí nada más, gracias —le sonrió.

—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —al ver que él enarcaba las cejas se apresuró a añadir—: Porque pensé que podríamos escuchar un poco de música. Hace siglos que no lo hacemos —«hace siglos que no hacemos muchas cosas», pensó.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él—. Pero con algunas condiciones —las enumeró con los dedos—. Cada uno elige una canción, nada de muecas ante la selección del otro, ni hablamos mientras escuchamos, tampoco nos quedamos dormidos...

—Sólo lo hice una vez —indicó Serena indignada—. Y por eso yo elijo primero.

Lo hizo con cuidado, eligiendo piezas que tenían algún significado íntimo y especial para los dos. Al sentarse junto a él deseó que recordara. Fue intensamente consciente de su cuerpo relajado y estirado a su lado. Quiso que la acercara a él para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Pero Darien se quedó como estaba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. «La última selección fue inspirada», pensó. Era uno de los primeros compact disc que habían comprado mientras vivían en el antiguo apartamento. Variaciones sobre un Tema de Paganini, de Rachmaninov. Habían hecho el amor sobre una alfombra mientras la gloriosa y romántica música inundaba el salón.

«No puede haberlo olvidado», pensó, mirándolo de soslayo.

Y vio que contenía un bostezo.

—Lo siento, cariño —le sonrió con gesto de disculpa—, pero estoy agotado. Ayudar a mi padre con la valla me ha dejado exhausto.

—Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a la cama —ocultó su decepción con una sonrisa—. Yo recogeré aquí.

Cuando subió al dormitorio, él leía.

«No se ha quedado dormido», notó exultante. ¿Tal vez la esperaba? Se desvistió en el cuarto de baño. No se molestó en ponerse el camisón. Sólo se dio unos toques de Patou's Joy en puntos clave.

Cuando regresó al cuarto Darien había dejado el libro y apagado la lámpara de su lado. «De momento todo estupendo», pensó Serena al deslizarse en la cama y arrebujarse contra él, los pechos desnudos apoyados en la espalda desnuda de Darien mientras una mano le acariciaba el suave costado.

—Ráscame la espalda, ¿quieres, Sere?

Hacía tiempo que no la llamaba así, recordó mientras sacaba la pequeña botella de aceite aromático del cajón de la mesita. Se arrodilló a su lado y aplicó un poco sobre su espalda y empezó a ocuparse de su columna vertebral y de sus músculos tensos. Escuchó su murmullo de placer mientras repetía el movimiento una y otra vez y notaba que los músculos comenzaban a aflojarse.

La misma Serena no era inmune a lo que estaba haciendo. La sensación que le producía la piel de Darien bajo sus manos tenía una profunda carga erótica. Fue consciente de que se le habían endurecido los pezones y del sensual hormigueo en el mismo núcleo de su feminidad.

Inclinó la cabeza y con los labios lentamente siguió el curso que habían tomado sus manos. Lo mordisqueó con suavidad en el cuello y con los dientes tiró de su oreja.

—¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y dejas que te cure todos los músculos doloridos? —preguntó con un susurro. Y esperó que se girara y la atrajera sobre él, penetrando en la oscura humedad de su cuerpo con un gemido de satisfacción.

Pero no se movió. Tampoco tenía la respiración entrecortada por el deseo encendido, sino regular y plácida.

«Dios mío», pensó Serena, desgarrada entre la furia y la frustración física. «No me lo creo. Lo he hecho dormir». «Fui mucho más provechosa para él que para mí misma», reflexionó de vuelta en el presente, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. «Yo no dejé de dar vueltas casi toda la noche, consciente del sosegado sueño de Darien a mi lado».

Aunque al final se durmió, para despertar con el sonido de la ducha y los silbidos alegres de Darien en el cuarto de baño, como si no le importara nada en el mundo. En el pasado un masaje en la espalda lo habría excitado mucho. Nunca había fallado en responder a sus manipulaciones.

Daba la impresión de que en su relación empezaba a emerger un patrón que Serena ni se atrevía a considerar.

Él salió del baño secándose la cabeza y con una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—Buenos días, Sere —su sonrisa había sido tan casual como su saludo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Está claro que tú sí —no pudo ocultar la nota irónica en su voz, aunque Darien pareció no notarlo.

—Te dije que estaba agotado —se peinó y luego tiró la toalla que lo cubría al suelo al buscar unos calzoncillos en la cómoda—. Además, tienes unas manos sanadoras, amor mío.

Ni manos sexys ni excitantes, sino sanadoras. La buena y servicial Sere, pensó con furia. Sonaba como un personaje adorable salido de una serie de televisión.

—Gracias... supongo —había respondido con frialdad, apartando la sábana para salir de la cama. En el pasado nunca se había sentido cohibida desnuda ante Darien, pero al pasar junto a él en dirección al baño cada centímetro de su cuerpo había parecido arder de rubor.

«Pero eso es lo que te hacía la indiferencia de un hombre», pensó con congoja, reviviendo cada paso. «Sentías que debías cubrirte toda y pasar de puntillas».

¿Cuánto tiempo podría continuar de esa manera?

Al mediodía llamó a casa para sugerirle que comieran juntos, pero estaba puesto el contestador y colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje.

Quizá estuviera trabajando y no deseara ser interrumpido. O podría estar en alguna parte... con otra. No quiso saberlo.

A pesar de sus pensamientos sombríos, logró acabar con las tareas del día, aunque supo que por primera vez no les había dedicado toda su atención. Le daba los últimos toques a un menú para unas bodas de plata cuando Lita entró agitada.

—¿Conoces algún restaurante griego de verdad? Mazanori quiere llevar a su mujer a celebrar su aniversario lo más cerca de su luna de miel en Corfú como le sea posible.

—¿Y por qué no la lleva de vuelta a Corfú? —preguntó Serena con sarcasmo.

—Esa no es la actitud correcta —reprendió Lita—. Nuestro negocio es Ocasiones Especiales, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Lo siento. Lo pensaré esta noche.

—¿Por qué no te vas ahora? —sugirió mirándola un buen rato—. Llevas apagada todo el día. Quizá te venga bien irte pronto. Dedícale algo de tiempo a Darien. Demonios, festeja tu propia Ocasión Especial.

—Tal vez —repuso—. Puede que no sea una mala idea.

Se comportaría con normalidad, decidió de camino a casa. Bastaba de intentos de seducción que sólo terminaban en humillación y frustración para ella. A cambio intentaría reabrir las vías de comunicación. Averiguaría si quedaba algo.

«¿Y si no quedaba nada?», se preguntó con desesperación. «¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué podría hacer... cómo podría sobrevivir?»

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Apenas cuarenta y ocho horas antes había tenido el control total. Pero en ese momento parecía una gallina perdida. Sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias, eso no podía continuar.

El piso se hallaba en silencio, pero la puerta del despacho de Darien estaba cerrada, lo que indicaba que se encontraba trabajando. Por lo general no lo habría interrumpido, pero las circunstancias presentes no tenían nada de normal. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta se detuvo, ya que lo oyó hablar.

Era evidente que mantenía una conversación telefónica, en voz no muy alta, pero las paredes eran finas, y ella estaba demasiado cerca como para no escucharlo.

—No —la voz sonó clara y tranquilizadora—. Ella no tiene ni idea, lo juro —un silencio breve, luego—: Sí, por supuesto que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta, pero nos ocuparemos de ello en su debido momento. No debes preocuparte. Es mi problema. Adiós, cariño —y colgó.

Serena se quedó paralizada con la mano extendida aún hacia la puerta, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. ¿Cuál era ese dicho sobre los que escuchaban a hurtadillas?, pensó atontada. Que jamás oían nada a su favor. Y, como muchos tópicos, de una forma dura y amarga, escondía cierta verdad.

Quiso romper la puerta con las manos. Quiso gritar y despotricar y golpearlo. Darien, su marido... un traidor.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. En vez de abrir la puerta y entrar, llamó con suavidad y esperó.

Cuando abrió la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Espero que sea importante —dijo con fría cortesía.

Ella quiso preguntar si tan importante como la conversación que acababa de mantener, pero el pánico la enmudeció.

—Serena —una velada nota de impaciencia—. ¿Qué pasa? —frunció más el ceño al observarla—. ¿Algo va mal?

Ese era el momento de exponerle que sabía que estaba enamorado de otra mujer y que eso la estaba matando.

—Creo... que voy a vomitar —anunció con voz ronca. Tuvo una arcada, se cubrió la boca y corrió a trompicones hasta el baño.

Los diez minutos que siguieron fueron dolorosos y desagradables, y la dejaron totalmente vacía y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Darien había ido tras ella hasta que se arrodilló a su lado y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que le limpiaba la cara con una toalla húmeda.

—Gracias —logró decir.

—Shhh. No hace falta que digas nada —la ayudó a levantarse y a salir del cuarto de baño.

La sentó en el borde de la cama, le quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa con dedos amables, pero impersonales, y eso era lo peor de todo. La confirmación definitiva de la pesadilla.

—Yo puedo —un resto de orgullo la obligó a pronunciar las palabras en un susurro agónico mientras sentía una lágrima abrasadora por la mejilla.

—Lo sé. Pero igual pretendo ayudarte —la desvistió como si fuera una niña, le pasó el camisón por la cabeza, apartó el edredón y la introdujo en la cama—. Y tampoco hay necesidad de que llores.

«¿No? ¿No?», pensó ella con desesperación.

—Lo sé —confirmó en voz alta. Acercó una caja de pañuelos de papel—. Odio vomitar, eso es todo.

—Lo sé —guardó silencio unos momentos, luego añadió—: Será mejor que llame a mi madre... para ver si alguien más se ha indispuesto.

—Oh, no —le sujetó la manga—. Es... estoy segura de que no es por nada que haya comido. Quiero decir... es evidente que tú estás bien y yo... bueno, no me he sentido muy bien en todo el día.

—Ya veo. ¿Por eso has vuelto más temprano?

—Es uno de los motivos —evitó su mirada.

—Fue toda una sorpresa.

—Me... me gustaría que hubiera sido una sorpresa más agradable para ambos.

—¿Quieres un poco de brandy? —preguntó tras un silencio tenso.

—Sólo un vaso con agua, por favor. En la nevera hay.

Lo observó salir y luego sacó un espejo de la mesilla. Hizo una mueca al verse: cara pálida, ojos hundidos y el pelo rubio que le colgaba en mechones húmedos y lacios.

Si le pidiera a Darien que le dijera la verdad en ese momento, puede que mintiera por pena, para ahorrarle ese dolor. «No necesito simpatía», se dijo, guardando el espejo. «Necesito saber. Pero también quiero estar de pie y ser fuerte, para luchar». A menos que la perspectiva de perderlo tuviera los mismos efectos físicos sobre ella.

Cuando Darien regresó con el agua, le dio las gracias y la bebió, consciente de su escrutinio.

—Te sentiste mal hace unas semanas —comentó él de repente—. La última vez fue algo del estómago. También Lita lo padeció. ¿Y esta vez?

—Probablemente sea lo mismo —descartó ella—. En cualquier caso, ahora me siento mucho mejor. De hecho, estoy bien.

—Pareces un fantasma. Sugiero que duermas un poco.

—Seguro que tienes razón —bebió un poco más de agua—, ¿Vas a... volver a trabajar?

—Tengo que hacerlo —no pareció muy decepcionado—. Pero intentaré no despertarte cuando suba. Y si te vuelves a sentir mal, llámame.

Al darse la vuelta, ella pensó con desesperación: «No te vayas. No me dejes».

—Darien —dijo casi sin voz. Vio que él se detenía ante las escaleras y enarcaba las cejas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo quería... —Serena no tuvo valor—... darte las gracias por cuidarme.

—Es parte del servicio del matrimonio, ¿no? —dijo con suavidad—. «En la riqueza y en la pobreza... En la enfermedad y en la salud...»

—Me parece que no incluyeron eso en el registro civil —sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír, aunque pareció más una mueca.

—Deberían haberlo hecho —y bajó.

Serena se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, contemplando una oscuridad mayor que la que jamás había experimentado.

¿Y qué hay de «Hasta que la muerte nos separe»?, se preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Había sido una omisión deliberada?

Supuso que lo más valiente y orgulloso sería ofrecerle a Darien la libertad, pero no se sentía ni valiente ni orgullosa. Se sentía asustada y confundida, y, sí, incrédula. ¿Era posible que hubieran dejado que su breve matrimonio se marchitara y muriera, sin darse cuenta de ello? ¿Qué Darien en algún punto hubiera dejado de ser su amante, su amigo, su compañero, y ella no lo hubiera notado?

Lo que sí sabía era que no estaba preparada para entregárselo a alguna mujer desconocida. No sin ofrecer resistencia.

«Conoce a tu enemigo», pensó. Eso era lo que necesitaba conseguir averiguar, la identidad de su rival, ver a quién se enfrentaba, y luego ponerse manos a la obra. La carta anónima debió venir de la otra mujer.

No había otra explicación, y si «X» estaba preparada para correr ese tipo de riesgo quizá no se hallaba muy segura de la posición que ocupaba. Tal vez esa era su forma de forzar la situación. Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Darien seguro que fueron malas noticias para ella. Debía sentirse en ascuas, preguntándose si Serena había llegado a recibir la carta.

«Enviar la carta pudo haber sido un movimiento estúpido, porque me ha hecho conocer su existencia. Y si quiere guerra, estoy preparada para dársela, cuando la encuentre».

Entonces se puso de lado, y para su propia sorpresa cayó en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

DESPERTÓ y nada le indicó que era más tarde que de costumbre. Pero un vistazo al reloj se lo confirmó.

—Oh, Dios —hizo a un lado las sábanas y recogió la bata. Se lanzó escaleras abajo.

Darien se encontraba de pie ante una de las ventanas del salón con una taza de café en la mano. Se volvió al oírla.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Llego muy tarde —repuso de camino a la cocina—. No escuché el despertador.

—Yo lo desconecté —la siguió y la observó mientras ponía la tetera al fuego e introducía una bolsita de té en una taza y comenzaba a cortar unas rodajas de limón—. Deja que yo lo haga —avanzó y le quitó el cuchillo de la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú aún estás medio dormida, y no quiero que te cortes los dedos en vez del limón —hizo una mueca irónica—. Además, si manchas todo de sangre estropearías los muebles de la cocina.

—No me refería a eso —dijo con impaciencia—. ¿Por qué desconectaste mi despertador?

—Me pareció que necesitabas dormir —Darien añadió la rodaja de limón a la taza y vertió el agua hirviendo—. Y como ayer vomitaste, pensé que hoy quizá te tomaras el día libre.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

—Yo diría que es una decisión que debes tomar tú —la miró—. Tú sabes cómo te sientes.

—Hmmm —jugó con la cucharilla y lo miró de reojo—. ¿No prefieres tener el piso para ti solo cuando trabajas?

—Yo no voy a estar —tiró la bolsita de té y le pasó la taza aromática.

—Comprendo —bebió un sorbo con cautela—. ¿Tienes programado algo interesante? —no era fácil sonar indiferente, cuando lo que quería era tirarlo al suelo y sacarle la verdad con cigarrillos encendidos.

—Un poco de todo —lavó su taza vacía—. Al mediodía voy a almorzar con mi editor.

—Oh —Serena se relajó un poco. Con Nicolas Kumada no iba a descarriarse demasiado; era su editor desde que Darien se vinculó a Chatsworth Blair. Nicolas era un hombre relajado, divertido y de ingenio afilado, con una esposa a la que adoraba. Darien no encontraría simpatía en él—. Estupendo —continuó con auténtico afecto—. ¿Cómo está Nicolas?

—Bien —dijo después de un silencio.

A Serena le pareció detectar un deje extraño en su voz y lo observó, pero parecía tranquilo.

—Ya sé —prosiguió—. Hoy al mediodía no tengo nada especial. ¿Por qué no me reúno con vosotros? Hace siglos que no veo a Nicolas.

—En esta ocasión no, cariño —repuso con amabilidad—. Es un almuerzo de trabajo. Voy a entregar el primer borrador del nuevo libro, y hablaremos de ello. Ya sabes lo mucho que te aburren las charlas literarias.

—No es verdad —protestó—. Me interesa mucho tu trabajo.

—Sí, cuando se trata de ir a firmar libros a Harrods —su sonrisa mitigó sus palabras—. Pero no te fascinan demasiado los misteriosos procesos que trasladan las palabras a la página. Reconócelo.

—Es posible —asintió despacio—. Pero ello se debe a que las palabras te alejan de mí —no era lo que había pretendido decir.

—Estoy aquí, Serena —su voz sonó suave y extrañamente intensa—. Siempre he estado aquí. Escribir es un oficio solitario. Eres tú quien se va a trabajar, quien conoce a gente, quien cierra tratos.

«¿Qué intentaba decirle?», se preguntó Serena con una súbita punzada de dolor. «¿Que incluso cuando se marchara ella tendría aún una vida?»

—Y si no me marcho de inmediato no cerraré ningún trato.

—¿Seguro que te sientes con ánimos?

—Lista para la lucha. ¿Está libre el baño?

—Es todo tuyo —se frotó la barbilla—. Me afeité después de ducharme.

—Déjame olerte —en un impulso, dejó la taza, se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas. Era una de sus bromas íntimas. Estaba tan familiarizada con su olor, que si le vendaban los ojos y lo mezclaban con cien hombres más, no titubearía en reconocerlo—. Oh, Dios —recordó cómo solía mordisquearlo, incapaz de saciarse de él—. Hueles de maravilla.

Y él la levantaría en brazos, con manos ansiosas y voz ronca. «Y tú también, Serena... Sere...»

A menudo ese juego los había conducido a la cama, ajenos al tiempo, a sus obligaciones. Ajenos de hecho a todo menos a sus mutuas necesidades. Ningún matrimonio podía sobrevivir siempre con esa intensidad, se dijo Serena.

«Pero no haría ningún mal recordarle lo que habían vivido juntos. Y lo que todavía podían tener». Respiró hondo, hundiendo la nariz en su mejilla, en el mismo momento en que sus sentidos captaban una diferencia. Dio un paso atrás.

—Has cambiado de colonia.

—Sí, esta es la que compré en el aeropuerto en mi último viaje. ¿Te gusta?

—No... no lo sé —era mucho más ligera y floral que la habitual. ¿Le gustaba a X?— Lo que pasa es que no me pareces tú.

—Ah —dijo con ligereza él—. Quizá sea el comienzo de un yo nuevo.

«Sí», pensó Serena mientras subía al cuarto de baño. «Eso es lo que temo». «Por otro lado, tal vez yo sea demasiado la misma», pensó mientras se miraba, vestida y lista ya para otro día de trabajo. La corta falda azul, la inmaculada blusa de seda, la chaqueta roja cruzada eran casi un uniforme. Se ponía una versión similar de lo mismo todos los días. No demasiado formal para la oficina, pero lo bastante elegante como para reunirse con los clientes. Aunque no muy excitante, eso era seguro.

No pensó que los ojos de Darien se iluminaran cuando la vieran.

Y tenía razón, porque cuando bajó lo vio hablando por teléfono, y ni siquiera notó su presencia.

—Perfecto —dijo—. A la una en punto. Lo deseo —colgó, escribió algo en el cuaderno que había junto al teléfono, arrancó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Chatsworth Blair? —lo miró con curiosidad.

—Confirmaba el almuerzo —asintió, centrado ya en el mundo solitario en el que vivía y al que ella no podía seguirlo. Recogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta—. Nos vemos luego.

—Que tengas un buen día —deseó ella a su espalda—. Dale recuerdos a Nicolas —pero ya cerraba y no dio la impresión de oírla.

Serena recogió su propio maletín y bolso y se acercó a activar el contestador automático. Se quedó quieta un momento, mirando el bloc en blanco. Había una escena en una película que le había gustado, una de Hitchcock con Cary Grant, en la que él leía un mensaje que se suponía que no debía ver al pasar un lápiz sobre las marcas dejadas en la siguiente hoja de papel.

Como si actuara por voluntad ajena, levantó el lápiz y pasó la punta sobre las marcas.

—A Athenallis —leyó en voz alta, luego frunció el ceño. Ese era el restaurante nuevo que habían abierto en Denbigh Street hacía una o dos emanas, pensó desconcertada. Y Nicolas Kumada siempre lleva a Darien a Scotts, porque a los dos les encanta el pescado. Es un ritual para ellos.

Arrancó la hoja despacio y la guardó en el bolso.

Todo parecía cambiar, reflexionó, desde lo de importancia vital hasta lo relativamente trivial. Se sentía como una niña a la que le robaban toda seguridad, y no le gustaba.

Fue una mañana nerviosa. Serena temía el interrogatorio de Lita sobre cómo había ido la noche anterior, pero, quizá con fortuna, su socia tuvo que ocuparse de la crisis de último minuto para reemplazar a su florista favorita, que se había roto una muñeca y sería incapaz de atender los arreglos prometidos para una boda inminente.

Mientras se ocupaba del ajetreo de la mañana, su mente repasaba todo lo sucedido. Le preocupaba especialmente el motivo que podía tener Darien para rechazar su compañía durante el almuerzo. Se preguntó si de verdad creía que no le interesaba su trabajo.

Incómoda, pensó si eso habría introducido la primera cuña entre ellos, impulsándolo a buscar otra relación. ¿Acaso X se sentaba a sus pies, leyendo todas y cada una de sus palabras y ofreciendo una crítica constructiva? ¿Fue así como lo consiguió?

Cuando Petzai, su ayudante, asomó la cabeza por la puerta para preguntarle a Serena si deseaba que le llevara los mismos bocadillos para comer, tomó una decisión repentina.

—No, gracias, voy a salir. Pet, ¿podrías traerme la carpeta con las críticas de los nuevos restaurantes?

«Iré a reunirme con ellos. Siempre me he llevado bien con Nicolas, y podremos jugar a seducirnos... hacer que Darien vuelva a verme como una mujer y demostrarle que sí me interesa lo que hace. De paso lo sorprenderé con mi interés inteligente».

Por dos veces leyó lo que los críticos tenían que decir sobre AAthenallis. Parecía que no tenía nada que ver con la elegancia minimalista. «Exuberantes platos franceses con una decoración a tono», decía una cita. «Mucho terciopelo rojo y mesas discretamente íntimas», indicaba otra, que añadía: «Una especie de bordello gastronómico».

—¿Sí? —musitó Serena. No parecía el lugar más propicio para entregar un manuscrito. Tampoco para la prolija, pero nada llamativa ropa de trabajo.

Su tienda favorita tenía justo lo que necesitaba, un vestido de lana ceñido color miel, con un pronunciado escote en V, mangas cortas y largo hasta media pierna, con un corte adicional al costado que lo hacía más atractivo. Serena añadió unas sandalias color tostado y un bolso ínfimo a juego; metió la ropa de trabajo en una bolsa y dijo que pasaría luego a recogerlas.

El taxi la dejó al final de Denbigh Street. Mientras caminaba despacio hacia el restaurante, un obrero que pintaba la fachada de una tienda le silbó, algo políticamente incorrecto por su parte que, de todos modos, animó el desdichado corazón de Serena.

AAthenallis no sólo protegía la intimidad de sus clientes con terciopelo rojo, sino que los ventanales ahumados mostraban profusión de plantas en grandes macetas de cerámica.

Serena, fingiendo que leía el menú expuesto a la entrada, intentó realizar un reconocimiento preliminar por entre el follaje, pero se rindió.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, madame?

Sobresaltada por la súbita presencia del maitre, estuvo a punto de tirar el soporte de hierro forjado donde guardaban los menús.

—Lo siento —musitó, consternada. No era la entrada ecuánime y fría que había planeado—. Me gustaría almorzar.

—Lo lamento, madame —el maitre extendió las manos—, pero tenemos todas las mesas reservadas. Tal vez desee hacer una reserva para otro día.

El tono que empleó no fue demasiado efusivo, sugiriendo que después de verla actuar con el soporte para los menús la visualizaba avanzando por el restaurante y sembrando la destrucción con las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y cualquier otra cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

—En realidad, voy a reunirme con mi marido —indicó con sequedad.

—Ah, sí; ¿su nombre, madame?

—Creo que su reserva la habrá hecho Chatsworth Blair.

—Me temo que no tenemos ninguna reserva bajo ese nombre —explicó el maitre después de consultar un libro tan grande como una Biblia familiar.

—Bueno, entonces a nombre de Nicolas Kumada —señaló Serena, que lo había seguido al interior oscuro.

—Tampoco el señor Kumada, madame —expuso con satisfacción al ver que no rompía nada—. Quizá se haya equivocado de restaurante.

—No me he equivocado de restaurante —repuso con voz gélida—. Ni de día ni de hora —se apresuró a añadir, anticipándose al otro—. Tal vez si pudiera echar un vistazo y comprobar si los puedo localizar —no se los veía en las mesas con mantel blanco que había en el centro de la sala, pero las laterales, ocultas por las cortinas, resultaban más difíciles de investigar.

El maitre se envaró como si le hubiera sugerido organizar una cacería de cucarachas en la cocina.

—¿Qué sentido tendría, madame, cuando ya le he dicho que su marido, el señor Kumada, no está aquí?

—El nombre de mi marido no es Kumada —indicó Serena, ruborizándose un poco cuando el maitre alzó la vista al techo—. Es Chiba.

—Sí tenemos una reserva con ese nombre, madame —dijo con clara renuencia el maitre tras una pausa—, pero era para dos personas, y su invitado ya ha llegado.

—Perfecto —aceptó Serena—. Por favor, condúzcame hasta ellos —durante un momento pensó que se iba a negar. Dio un paso decidido al frente y lo vio encogerse de hombros con gesto fatalista antes de llevarla a una mesa en el extremo del salón.

Su intención había sido decir «Sorpresa» o algo igualmente brillante y anodino para superar el primer momento incómodo de haber interrumpido su almuerzo.

Pero eso fue antes de ver que la persona que acompañaba a Darien no era la silueta robusta de Nicolas Kumada, sino una deslumbrante pelirroja enfundada en un pequeño vestido negro que estaba inclinada hacia él, sonriendo y señalando algo en el menú.

«También tenía buenos dientes», notó Serena con pesar, ya que estaba a punto de hacérselos tragar. La sorprendió la ira ardiente que la dominó. Y también el dolor que sintió.

Ya no podía fingir que se trataba de un terrible error, ni siquiera un mal sueño. Ante ella tenía la prueba viviente.

—Serena —Darien se levantó. Estaba absolutamente sereno. Con incredulidad ella se dio cuenta de que no mostraba ni una sola señal de culpabilidad—. Así que has decidido reunirte con nosotros, después de todo.

«Sonaba casi divertido», pensó Serena. Como si hubiera esperado que apareciera. ¿Había sido esa su intención en todo momento? ¿Le había dejado un sendero deliberado, queriendo que lo siguiera para la confrontación definitiva, porque pensaba que no era capaz de montar una escena en público? Bueno, estaba a punto de descubrir su error.

—Sí —respondió con voz un poco temblorosa—. Pero veo que estorbo.

—En absoluto. Le diré al camarero que traiga otra silla.

—Oh, no, cariño —sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa frágil—. No soñaría con estropear una hermosa amistad. Además, debo buscar a alguien que cambie las cerraduras de casa, siempre suponiendo que pensaras ir a dormir allí esta noche —había alzado un poco la voz, y fue consciente de algunas miradas curiosas desde otras mesas y de la presencia cercana y aprensiva del maitre.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo con los dientes apretados y cerrando la mano en torno a su muñeca—. Te sentarás antes de que Beryl llegue a la conclusión de que estoy casado con una lunática declarada.

—¿Crees que me importa algo lo que piense... tu Beryl? —con las mejillas encendidas, intentó soltarse—. Tengo entendido que también es escritora... aunque prefiere escribir cartas antes que novelas.

—Es su trabajo —soltó Darien—. Y pienso que deberías prestarle atención a lo que opina. Es posible que la veas bastante durante el año que Nicolas va a pasar en Nueva York.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Serena intentó mantener el tono agresivo, pero sintió las piernas flojas y le alegró sentarse en la silla que había llevado el atento camarero.

—Soy Beryl Metalia, señora Chiba —la pelirroja, con cautela, alargó la mano con educación—. Durante la ausencia de Nicolas seré la editora de su marido en Chatsworth Blair.

—¿De verdad? —Serena hizo caso omiso del gesto conciliador—. Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el que él me dijo que iba a comer con Nicolas.

—En realidad, no lo hice —indicó Darien, volviendo a sentarse—. Fue idea tuya. Hace tres meses te conté que Nicolas iba a ser trasladado a la oficina de Nueva York por un año.

—No recuerdo nada semejante —lo miró fijamente.

—Es probable que no —la miró con frialdad—. Estabas mucho más interesada en un contrato que acababas de firmar para la boda de un tal Sloane Ranger. En ese momento me dio la impresión de que no habías escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te dije —vio cómo ella palidecía y le hizo una señal al camarero—. ¿Quiere traerle a mi esposa un poco de agua mineral, por favor? Y retenga nuestro pedido hasta que ella haya dispuesto de la posibilidad de mirar el menú.

—Yo... no tengo hambre —meneó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Beryl Metalia. Sentía la boca muy seca.

—Claro que sí —su tono no aceptaba discusión.

El papel que tenía ella en ese momento era quedarse sentada y comportarse. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, después de quedar como la más grande idiota del siglo.

Con presteza el camarero le colocó una servilleta enorme y almidonada sobre el regazo, haciendo que la retirada fuera imposible. Observó los cubiertos que ponía ante ella y se preguntó si los cuchillos eran lo bastante afilados como para cortarse el cuello. Darien pidió por ella.

—La señora tomará un boudin noir con manzana, seguido de un fillet mignon y una ensalada verde.

«Y una dosis alta de cianuro», pensó Serena.

El almuerzo prosiguió sin ninguna mención más sobre el desliz de Serena. Beryl Metalia era abiertamente encantadora, inteligente y eficaz. Darien y ella tocaron puntos del esbozo de la historia que él le había enviado a Nicolas y que quizá resultaran problemáticos, al tiempo que le explicaba cómo los iba a tratar.

En cualquier otro momento a Serena la conversación le habría resultado fascinante. Una ventana a un mundo que necesitaba entender. Un mundo del que solía formar parte, comprendió con sorpresa.

Pero tenía el estómago revuelto, y lo único que podía hacer era jugar con la comida no deseada y tratar de ocultarla bajo una hoja de lechuga.

Al hacer un esfuerzo, pudo recordar que Darien había empezado a decirle algo de Nicolas, y que ella lo había interrumpido, extasiada con sus propias noticias, que deseaba compartir con él. Para impresionarlo con su propio éxito.

Sacó el borrador de su nueva novela del maletín y Beryl lo recibió como si fueran las Sagradas Escrituras, prometiendo leerlo y hacerle llegar su opinión en las próximas dos semanas.

—Lamento haber hablado de trabajo todo el tiempo —dijo Beryl al fin, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No lo sientas —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. La culpa es mía por haber irrumpido de esta manera —añadió con vacilación, consciente de la mirada irónica de Darien.

—Oh, no, creo que es bueno que una pareja pueda involucrarse en la carrera de un escritor, al menos en cierto nivel —dijo Beryl con convicción—. Cuando está absorto en un libro, debes sentirte muy aislada.

—Serena no tiene tiempo de sentirse aislada —Darien se adelantó y volvió a llenarle la copa antes de que pudiera responder—. Ha de preocuparse de su propia carrera.

—¿Oh? —Beryl la observó con curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces?

—Soy socia de una empresa llamada Ocasiones Especiales —repuso Serena en voz baja—. Básicamente organizamos fiestas y celebraciones.

—Debe ser estupendo —Beryl rió—. Hacer feliz a la gente. Verla en sus mejores momentos.

—No siempre es así —pensó en la boda cancelada. Miró su reloj—. Y ya es hora de que vuelva a la oficina —echó la silla atrás y se levantó—. Pero, por favor, no permitáis que estropee la reunión. Estoy segura de que tendréis muchas más cosas de las que hablar —les dedicó una sonrisa tensa y se marchó.

Su intención era llamar un taxi, pero aún sentía unas ligeras náuseas, de modo que primero decidió ir a los aseos.

En cualquier otro momento se habría maravillado por la descarada opulencia que exhibían, habría probado el confort del sofá de terciopelo y la última fragancia expuesta en frascos de cristal.

Pero lo único que deseaba era apoyar la cabeza contra los azulejos fríos de su cubículo y esperar que se le pasara el mareo y su estómago se asentara.

Pareció transcurrir una eternidad hasta que empezó a sentirse mejor. Salió del reservado, se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo de agua fría, salpicándose las muñecas y la cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —contestó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que había entrado Beryl Metalia—. Sólo disfrutaba de las instalaciones.

Beryl rió, aunque no perdió la expresión preocupada.

—Estás muy pálida. ¿Quieres que llame a Darien?

—Cielos, no —repuso Serena—. Lo prometo, estoy bien.

—Bueno, así lo espero. No me gustaría llevarme a Darien al norte de Inglaterra si no te encuentras bien. Además, fue estupendo que se ofreciera en el último momento.

—¿Eso hizo? —mantuvo el tono casual, mientras se empolvaba las mejillas—. No lo mencionó.

—Sí —Beryl suspiró—, es el invitado de honor en la convención de escritores de misterio en Yorkshire. Se suponía que iba a ser Jedaite Houghton, pero la semana pasada se cayó por unas escaleras en su villa del sur de Francia, rompiéndose la pierna. Según su esposa, intentaba emular a uno de sus héroes —añadió—. Y Darien, bendito sea, aceptó llenar su hueco.

—Ah —musitó Serena—. Así es como sucedió.

—Es una pena que no puedas acompañarlo. Al parecer es un lugar precioso. Pero él comentó que no podrías escaparte.

—Han avisado con muy poco tiempo —acordó Serena con voz inexpresiva—. Bueno... adiós. Ha sido un placer conocerte —respiró hondo—. Lamento el malentendido... cuando llegué.

—Olvidémoslo todo —pidió Beryl con mirada cálida.

Darien hablaba con el maitre y no notó su sigilosa salida. Tuvo suerte de parar justo en la puerta un taxi que pasaba; le indicó al conductor la dirección de la tienda de ropa para ir a recoger su traje y se hundió en el asiento.

«Beryl Metalia había sido muy amable», pensó consternada. «Aunque Darien era un escritor importante para Chatsworth Blair. Quizá pensó que debía aceptarla por eso». Se preguntó si Beryl haría algún comentario sobre lo sucedido cuando llegara a la oficina. Santo cielo, tendríais que haberla visto. Darien debería incluirla en su siguiente novela. La esposa celosa.

Tembló. Ese día había recibido una lección que no olvidaría. Pero al verlos juntos había estado tan segura. Pensé que había sido lista al rastrearlos hasta el restaurante...

Pero nada había cambiado, se dijo con firmeza. Puede que Beryl Metalia no fuera la otra mujer importante, pero alguien había. Tenía la prueba de la carta anónima y la conversación telefónica que había escuchado.

La pista que había seguido ese día era falsa, pero pronto descubriría la verdadera, y la búsqueda volvería a comenzar.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la angustia de las lágrimas contra los párpados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

SERENA temía su regreso a casa aquella noche. Darien estaría enfadado, y aunque ella sabía que sus sospechas eran perfectamente justificadas en esas circunstancias, no podía decírselo.

Porque él negaría cualquier acusación que le hiciera, o podría reconocerlo todo y dejarla. Ir al lado de la otra mujer. Y eso era lo último que quería que sucediera.

«Quiero recuperar mi matrimonio», pensó con fiereza. «No voy a dejar que se rompa por un desliz estúpido de Darien. Siempre que sólo sea eso, por supuesto», corrigió con una mueca. «Por lo que sé, podría ser la gran pasión de su vida».

—¿Has tenido una comida grata? ¿Es un restaurante al que podemos recurrir? —preguntó Lita al entrar para recoger una carpeta.

—La comida era buena, pero no me pareció que tuviera un gran ambiente —repuso, conteniendo un escalofrío.

—Hablando de comida, y como ninguna de las dos va a trabajar el sábado, me preguntaba si a Darien y a ti os gustaría venir a cenar. Es... es un banquete de despedida para Taiki.

—¿Despedida? —Taiki había sido una presencia constante en la vida de Lita durante los últimos tres meses.

—Ha aceptado un contrato de dos años en Arabia Saudita. Es comprensible. Prefiere trabajar al aire libre que con un bolígrafo en la oficina.

—Pero, ¿a ti no te... importa? —Serena se mordió el labio.

—Ojalá me importara —respondió con sinceridad—. No fue hasta que me dijo que se iba que me di cuenta lo poco unidos que estábamos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente —asintió—. Taiki aún seguía obsesionado con su antigua novia.

—Oh, Lita, lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —sonó tensa—. Yo fui igual de fría... ya que seguía pensando en alguien a quien tampoco podía tener. Ambos nos usamos como pantalla de humo para ocultar lo que realmente deseábamos.

—No lo sabía —la miró.

—No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar —indicó con ironía—. Pero me he dado cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta para esperar hasta que alguien decida si su matrimonio va a funcionar o no. No quiero conformarme con eso.

—Claro que no —Serena hizo una mueca—. Y estoy segura de que el sábado será perfecto. Lo consultaré con Darien, y te llamaré esta noche para confirmarlo —«siempre y cuando Darien vuelva a hablarme».

Al entrar en el piso lo encontró sentado de cara a las ventanas abiertas; leía, con una copa de vino sobre una mesita a su lado.

Desde la cocina llegaba un tentador aroma a tomate, ajo y especias, y a pesar de sus nervios y del estómago revuelto, apreció el olor.

—Huele bien —comentó con normalidad... al menos hasta que volviera a estallar la tormenta.

—He hecho unas albóndigas para acompañar la pasta —su tono sonó sosegado, incluso amigable. Su rostro no reveló nada.

Aunque jamás lo hacía. Serena recordó el comentario de un antiguo compañero suyo de la bolsa al hablar sobre la cara de póquer de Darien. «Es lo que hace que sea tan buen jugador». Pero en esa ocasión jugaba con su matrimonio... con su futuro juntos.

—Pensé que te vendría bien algo de alimento sólido —añadió él—. No comiste mucho en el almuerzo.

—No es de extrañar, ¿verdad? —dijo ella tensa. Dejó la bolsa y el maletín y se situó justo frente a él—. Darien... es evidente que tienes algo que decir. ¿Por qué no acabamos de una vez? Soy mayorcita, puedo encajarlo.

—Me gustó el vestido —indicó tras una pausa.

—A mí también. Espero que su próxima dueña esté igual de complacida. Lo di a una tienda de caridad.

—Un poco drástica, ¿no?

—Jamás me lo hubiera vuelto a poner. No quiero un recordatorio de una de mis peores horas.

—Supongo que no —otra pausa—. Por una cuestión de interés, ¿por qué llegaste con todas tus armas desenfundadas?

—Es... esperaba encontrarte con Nicolas. Verte con... Beryl me desconcertó.

—Por lo general no reaccionas de esa manera —tenía los ojos fríos y atentos—. Fue... espectacular.

—No te rías de mí —espetó—. No te atrevas a reírte, maldita sea.

—No te engañes, querida —replicó. Se puso de pie con movimiento ágil y se plantó con las manos en las caderas—. Disto mucho de considerarlo divertido, te lo prometo —el cambio fue tan súbito que la dejó atontada, y retrocedió un paso. Al ver la reacción, él bajó las manos a los lados y añadió—: ¿Hay algo que pueda decir que tú no te hayas dicho ya?

—No... no lo creo —Serena se mordió el labio—. Y de verdad lo siento. Espero no haber estropeado nada.

—Supongo que mis cifras de ventas pueden absorber las ondas de choque. Ahora siéntate, relájate y toma una copa de vino. La cena estará en unos veinte minutos —ella aceptó la copa que le ofreció y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, alisándose la falda sobre las rodillas—. Una cosa me intriga —musitó Darien, llenándose su propia copa—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos?

—Elemental, mi querido Watson —contestó con una ligereza que distaba mucho de sentir—. ¿Recuerdas aquel festival de cine de Hitchcock al que asistimos, esa escena en la que Cary Grant quería seguir a Eva Marie Saint en Con la Muerte en los Talones.

—Sí —repuso Darien despacio—. Vaya, vaya —alzó la copa en su dirección en un brindis fingido—. Si alguna vez Ocasiones Especiales empieza a ir mal, siempre te puedes dedicar a la investigación privada.

—No creo que fuera buena. Soy demasiado propensa a sacar las conclusiones equivocadas.

—Pero, ¿por qué tomarte tantas molestias? Aunque hubiera estado con Nicolas en vez de Beryl, seguía siendo una comida de trabajo. Por lo general no asistes.

Ese era el momento de contarle lo de la carta anónima; de hablarle de todas las dudas y miedos que sentía desde entonces. Contarle el miedo que le provocaba pensar que su matrimonio podía romperse, que la distancia entre ellos se agrandaba cada día y que de seguir así ya no podrían salvar.

—Pero a mí me interesa tu trabajo —repuso a cambio—. Siempre me ha interesado. Leí tu primer libro mientras lo escribías, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —esbozó una lenta sonrisa—. Lo recuerdo. Pero desde entonces no has vuelto a leer ninguno. Al menos no en manuscrito.

—Bueno... no ha hecho falta. Después de todo, fuiste un bestseller instantáneo. Y tenías a Rubeus... y a Nicolas para hablar de tu trabajo. Personas que sabían de lo que opinaban.

—Pero no estaban a la altura de tu percepción, Sere.

—Y estaba mi carrera —se apresuró a explicar—. Y luego nos mudamos aquí —rió con tono nervioso—. Todo... cambió.

—Supongo que sí —tras un silencio, dejó la copa en la mesita—. Iré a comprobar la cena. —¿Buena? —preguntó Darien con un leve destello de humor en sus ojos cuando Serena dejó los cubiertos en el plato.

—Mejor. Ha sido una cena espléndida, Darien.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer. Me temo que de postre sólo hay fruta —empujó una fuente con nectarinas, albaricoques y uvas hacia ella.

—No sé si podré —eligió una nectarina y comenzó a cortarla en cuartos, luego hizo una pausa—. Casi lo olvidaba. Lita nos ha invitado a cenar el sábado. Parece que Taiki se va a trabajar al extranjero y es una fiesta de despedida.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó Darien, echándose atrás en la silla—. ¿Era el hombre de sus sueños?

—Al parecer no —Serena se mordió el labio—. Creo que todo este tiempo ha estado enamorada de un hombre casado... y jamás lo adiviné —sacudió la cabeza. Ni me lo creo. Pensé que la conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Cuánto conocemos de los demás? —su voz sonó con un deje extraño—. ¿Te dijo quién era?

—No. Sigue siendo un secreto. Me da la impresión de que la ha estado engañando, haciéndole creer que iba a dejar a su esposa —suspiró—. Pobre Lita.

—Bueno, quizá la deje —Darien acercó la fuente con la fruta y eligió un racimo de uvas—. Quizá está esperando el momento adecuado... si es que eso existe.

—¿Hablas en serio? —lo miró fijamente—. ¿Crees que debería romper su matrimonio?

—Suena como si ya lo hubiera hecho —se encogió de hombros—. Tener una aventura es una especie de abandono.

—Sí... pero si fuera algo pasajero el matrimonio quizá pudiera sobrevivir.

—Me pregunto si es posible —reflexionó.

—Estoy convencida de que sí —afirmó Serena con pasión—. Con buena voluntad por ambas partes.

—Vaya, cariño, ¿estás defendiendo a ese marido errante? —enarcó las cejas en gesto burlón.

—En absoluto. Estoy de parte de la esposa.

—¿Sin conocer las circunstancias? —provocó él—. Ella puede tener igual culpa si la relación no funciona.

—O tal vez viva en un paraíso ignorante, sin tener idea de lo que está pasando.

—Pensé que tus simpatías estaban del lado de Lita —indicó.

—Bueno, así es —se apresuró a responder—. Sólo me gustaría que pudiera conocer al hombre adecuado y... asentarse.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que deseas? —su tono fue desapasionado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dejó la nectarina cortada y se secó las manos con la servilleta.

—Pensaba en tu comentario anterior... que todo cambia—se encogió de hombros—. Quizá las consecuencias no te resultaran del todo placenteras.

—Tonterías —aseveró Sere—. Quiero que Lita sea feliz, eso es todo. ¿Qué daño hay en ello?

—Ninguno —seleccionó otro racimo de uvas con expresión enigmática—. De todos modos, iremos el sábado y despediremos a Taiki al limbo del olvido. No perdamos más tiempo en el tema.

—Tengo entendido que no hay mucho que perder... antes de que te vayas a Yorkshire.

—La chica detective vuelve al ataque. Pensaba decírtelo esta noche.

—Decírmelo —repitió despacio—. No... preguntármelo. Preguntarme si me importaba.

—Llevas una vida tan ajetreada, cariño —se encogió de hombros—. Ni siquiera pensé que notaras mi ausencia. Además, un breve tiempo separados podría resultar terapéutico. Nos dará un poco de espacio... tiempo para pensar.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Serena sintió como si la hubiera tocado con una mano helada.

—Creo que es lo que ambos necesitamos —su rostro era inescrutable.

—¿Por eso me preparaste la cena? —inquirió con forzada ligereza—. Para que el golpe no fuera tan duro —¿por qué quieres espacio?, gritó en silencio. Si ya estamos separados por miles de kilómetros ¿Y qué necesitas pensar en ese tiempo?

—Quizá me preocupaba tu repentina falta de apetito —replicó.

—Resaca del almuerzo. Es difícil comer con el pie de alguien en la boca —calló—. Darien... no le dirás nada a Lita, ¿verdad? Me refiero a su amante. Creo que no era su intención contármelo.

—No diré una palabra. No te muevas, traeré un poco de café.

—Qué servicio —le regaló una sonrisa—. Tal vez deberías irte más a menudo.

—Tal vez lo haga —indicó con sonrisa oblicua.

¿Acababa de hacerle una advertencia?, se preguntó. ¿Le decía que su matrimonio también estaba prácticamente acabado? ¿Qué tenía a una amante secreta en su vida? ¿Un amor ante el que ya no podía resistirse?

Respiró hondo. Sin importar lo que hubiera querido decir, parecía que durante el futuro inmediato pretendía que la vida continuara como de costumbre.

«Y eso es lo que debo hacer yo», reflexionó. «Tomarme las cosas según vengan, aunque parezca imposible». Se levantó y se acercó al teléfono.

—¿Lita? Nos encantará ir a cenar el sábado.

Serena se cepilló el pelo. Había cuidado mucho su aspecto para la cena de esa noche. Como tenía un día libre, fue a un salón de belleza para que le arreglaran todo el cuerpo, incluyendo un masaje con aceites aromáticos.

«Era lo ideal para el estrés», pensó. Esa era la causa de los distintos ataques de náusea que la asolaron durante la semana. Ya no podía permitírselos más. Necesitaba estar en excelente estado de forma, física y mental, si quería convencer a Darien de que su matrimonio aún merecía la pena ser salvado. Después del incidente con Beryl Metalia, había realizado un valiente intento de convencerse a sí misma de que sus sospechas y miedos eran totalmente infundados, y que la carta anónima había sido la casual consecuencia de una persona triste sin vida propia.

Y, en la superficie, las cosas parecían normales. Darien y ella compartían un techo y, con cierta tensión, un lecho; se veían brevemente durante el desayuno y en la cena hablaban del día que habían tenido.

Pero era consciente de que aunque Darien se había mostrado solícito con sus ataques de náusea, entre ellos no existía una intimidad real. La conversación que mantenían no ahondaba en nada y la risa sonaba hueca.

«¿Era eso lo que pasaba en todos los matrimonios?», se preguntó, dolida. «¿Todo el mundo despertaba una mañana y descubría que el ardiente ímpetu que otrora los había enviado a los brazos del otro se había enfriado hasta convertirse en un pálido recuerdo?»

Lamentó haber destruido la carta. Habría sido mejor mostrársela a él y arriesgarse a la agonía de su culpabilidad que a continuar con esa incertidumbre. «Al menos», pensó, «lo habría sabido...»

También Lita parecía preocupada. Quizá la perspectiva de la marcha de Taiki la había afectado más profundamente que lo que había imaginado. O quizá estaba considerando la manera y los medios de conquistar al hombre que de verdad amaba.

Se levantó y se analizó con ojos críticos en el espejo. El vestido que había elegido no era nuevo, pero a Darien siempre le había gustado; era abiertamente sexy, de crepé negro, con un escote pronunciado.

También las medias eran negras, igual que la ropa interior sinuosa y nueva que se había regalado. Se pintó los ojos con meticuloso cuidado; su boca brillaba como una rosa aromática y misteriosa.

«Si esto no funciona, me rendiré», pensó al volverse para recoger el bolso. Pero sabía que era mentira. Seguiría luchando para retener a Darien hasta su último aliento, hasta que toda esperanza se hubiera desvanecido. Se sintió ridículamente cohibida al bajar al salón.

Darien hablaba por teléfono con el organizador de la convención.

—Me reuniré con vosotros durante el almuerzo —decía—. Entonces podremos repasar los últimos detalles. Adiós.

Colgó y se volvió. Al verla, Serena observó que abría los ojos con repentina intensidad. Sintió que el aire que los separaba crepitaba con una nueva percepción... y algo más.

Notó que los pechos se ponían tensos bajo el sujetador de seda que los contenía. Un hondo temblor de necesidad bajó por su cuerpo hasta la unión de sus piernas.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó con voz un poco temblorosa.

—Estás... arrebatadora —la acarició con los ojos, deteniéndose en el contorno de sus pechos, en las líneas sutiles de los muslos bajo el ceñido crepé. Luego miró el reloj—. Y el taxi que llamé ya debe estar abajo.

—Siempre podemos despedirlo —sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba en la garganta al tratar de recuperar su atención, encender el deseo que había percibido en el súbito calor de su mirada.

—Así es —coincidió—. Pero no sería muy educado con Lita, que nos espera y que en este momento parece necesitar toda la consideración que podamos darle.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —repuso con voz frágil después de haberse tragado el orgullo—. Mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos llegar tarde.

Recogió la chaqueta y el bolso y con la cabeza erguida se dirigió hacia la puerta, tratando de no escuchar la voz que en su interior le decía que quizá ya fuera tarde para los dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

«PROBABLEMENTE no era la peor cena a la que había asistido», reflexionó Serena después. «Pero le andaba cerca».

Lita los había recibido de forma extravagante, sus generosas curvas enfundadas en un tubo color rojo y con la sonrisa clavada en el rostro. Quizá de pronto se había dado cuenta de que iba a echar de menos a Taiki.

Como siempre, la comida había sido deliciosa. Serena se había obligado a degustarla y alabarla, como si nada más le importara en el mundo.

Observó a Darien disimuladamente, tratando de ver más allá de su máscara, aunque sin conseguirlo. No había ofrecido ni una palabra que no le hubiera sido solicitada durante la cena. Quizá su silencio indicaba que también él comprendía que habían llegado a una especie de punto muerto en su relación, pensó Serena con agonía.

Y, de algún modo, en todo momento ella charló y rió, preguntándole a Taiki por su nuevo trabajo, bromeando con las estrictas leyes saudíes sobre el alcohol. Sería afortunada si al día siguiente no padecía una afonía.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la atmósfera alrededor de la mesa había mostrado todos los síntomas de un funeral.

También Taiki había estado más silencioso que de costumbre. Incluso el entusiasmo que mostró ante la nueva aventura había parecido falso. Pero había reconocido que era un paso a lo desconocido.

—Y ante eso debes sopesar el valor de lo que dejas atrás —añadió—. Y me he dado cuenta que es incomparable.

Reinó un silencio incómodo, que rompió Lita al recoger los platos. Casi fue un alivio cuando después del café él se excusó diciendo que aún tenía que hacer las maletas.

—No ha sido una de mis mejores ideas —dijo Lita cuando Serena la ayudaba a llenar el lavavajillas.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que se vaya? —preguntó Serena con cuidado.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados —suspiró su amiga—. Hace meses me di cuenta de que Taiki era como uno de esos vestidos que no quitas del fondo del armario porque te podría quedar bien si adelgazaras y te cambiaras el color del pelo.

—Él parece lamentarlo.

—Creo que firmó el contrato como un gran gesto hacia Ciprine, su ex —Lita hizo una mueca—. Con la esperanza de que la amenaza de su marcha conseguiría que ella volviera corriendo con lágrimas de arrepentimiento. El problema es que ella ha seguido adelante, como debe ser. Él es un buen chico, y para alguna mujer será un marido estupendo.

—Pero no para ti.

—Nunca en este mundo —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Aún piensas en el otro hombre? —preguntó con suavidad.

Lita asintió con brusquedad, sin apartar los ojos del suelo.

—No dejo de preguntarme si debí esforzarme más, hacer que eligiera. Entonces al menos habría sabido...

—¿Es demasiado tarde para averiguarlo?

—No lo sé —Lita mantuvo la vista apartada—. Quizá me asusta sacudir la balsa. Enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

—Pero si su matrimonio no funciona... si no es feliz, seguro que su mujer no querrá mantenerlo atado a ella.

—¿De verdad? —hizo una mueca—. ¿Y quién puede decir que ella ha notado que algo va mal? Quizá haya considerado que cualquier grieta en su matrimonio se debe al desgaste normal. Y quizá siempre es así.

—¿Hay niños de por medio? —preguntó Serena tras un titubeo.

—No. Creo que ese podría ser un factor importante del problema. Él quería una familia. Ella ha preferido su carrera profesional.

—Claro está que desconoces la versión de ella de la historia —Serena se mordió el labio.

—Como no he parado de repetirme. Aunque de poca ayuda sirve.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Ahora mismo voy a retirar el resto de la mesa, mientras tú nos preparas un poco más de café.

—Y es evidente que vas a pensar en ello —apoyó una mano en el hombro rígido de Lita.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que tengo que hacerlo... sea cual sea el precio —alzó unos ojos pesarosos y miró a Serena—. ¿Crees que me equivoco?

—No me considero capacitada para hacer un juicio moral sobre el asunto —repuso con gentileza—. No... no sé qué haría en tu lugar. Pero, sin importar lo que decidas, yo estaré de tu lado.

Lita le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y salió de la cocina.

Sola, Serena llenó la cafetera y la encendió. Se sentía con el ánimo bajo mientras lavaba las tazas que habían usado y luego las depositaba en una bandeja. Le preocupaba no haber sido consciente del problema de Lita ni haber percibido el sufrimiento de su amiga.

«Dios, me he vuelto egocéntrica», se castigó. Y no podía presentar la excusa de que tenía problemas personales, porque era evidente que esa relación había empezado mucho antes de que su vida comenzara a hacerse pedazos.

Abrió la nevera y estudió el escaso contenido. Lita era una cocinera impulsiva, que compraba ingredientes frescos y los usaba al instante. Había unos pocos huevos, unos yogures, leche y el resto del cartón de nata que había utilizado para el café. Y, por supuesto, tres botellas de champán. «Lo único que nunca le falta», pensó Serena con afecto al sacar la nata.

Rellenó la jarra y llevó la bandeja al salón. Mientras empujaba la puerta con el hombro, vio a Lita y a Darien de pie junto a la ventana, próximos, pero sin rozarse.

Él le hablaba en voz baja y apremiante mientras ella lo miraba, con el rostro abierto y vulnerable, de un modo que Serena nunca le había visto.

Ambos se hallaban demasiado absortos y no notaron su quieta presencia en el umbral.

Quiso decirles, «Hola, ¿me recordáis?» Algo alegre y normal que cortara la tensión que llenaba la estancia, y que devolviera la atención de su marido y su amiga a ella. Pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Se obligó a avanzar y a depositar la bandeja en la mesa, y el ruido hizo que Darien girara bruscamente la cabeza.

—Café recién hecho —anunció con deliberada alegría—. Venid a tomar una taza.

—Has sido rápida —Lita sonrió, pero tenía las mejillas encendidas en clara señal de inquietud interior.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, como habían hecho otras tantas veces, a hablar de la velada que acababa de pasar, pero de algún modo en esa ocasión fue diferente. Las esporádicas risas sonaron huecas y hubo demasiados silencios.

Lo único que no se alteró fue la tensión. En un momento Serena se lanzó a una charla animada sobre el torrente de pedidos que habían tenido últimamente, junto con los caprichos y algunas exigencias poco realistas de sus clientes.

—Y lo fantástico es que muchos de ellos vienen recomendados por otros —añadió—. Nuestra fama debe estar extendiéndose. A este ritmo no tardaremos en tener todo ocupado hasta el milenio.

—Felicidades —Darien echó un poco de nata en el café—. Has alcanzado el objetivo de los Noventa. Ya eres una mujer totalmente independiente.

—Haces... que suene como una sentencia.

—No estoy segura de que no lo sea —intervino Lita de forma inesperada.

—Seguro que bromeas —Serena intentó reír sin conseguirlo—. Tenemos éxito. Cada vez estamos más asentadas.

—¿Para alcanzar qué?

—Bueno... —Serena titubeó— nuestro sitio en el mercado. Seguridad financiera.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Lita sonó amargada—. Espero que consideremos que vale la pena —captó la mirada incrédula de Serena y se encogió de hombros a la defensiva—. Lo siento, cariño. Eso no se aplica a ti. Tú tienes una alternativa.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que se refiere a mí —dijo en voz baja Darien—. A nuestro matrimonio.

—Oh —Serena de pronto se sintió tonta—. Oh, sí, claro.

—Desde luego —coincidió Darien con tono burlón—. Y con eso, querida, creo que debemos regresar al hogar marital y dejar que Lita descanse un poco.

—¿Lita y tú tuvisteis una pelea? —preguntó desde una esquina del taxi.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —la figura oscura en el otro rincón estaba muy quieta.

—La situación parecía... incómoda en su casa.

—Quizá era ese tipo de veladas.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

—Creo que ya lo sabes —repuso él con tono seco.

—¿Te refieres a que te hablaba del otro hombre? —no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz—. ¿De lo que piensa hacer?

—Eso surgió.

—Pero, ¿por qué te hablaría a ti del asunto?

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, tú lo hiciste.

—Eso es distinto. Eres mi marido. Te cuento todo.

—¿De verdad, cariño? Qué halagador.

—Y no bromeo. Esto no es gracioso.

—Nunca pensé que lo fuera —dijo con súbita aspereza—. Tengo entendido que le has estado aconsejando que siguiera el deseo de su corazón, y al demonio las consecuencias.

—No exactamente.

—Me alivia oírlo.

—Eso me gusta. Fuiste tú quien comentó que si él había sido infiel, el matrimonio ya hacía aguas.

—Pero no necesariamente defiendo que Lita le dé el empujón definitivo —respondió con cierta crispación—. No tendrías que haber interferido, Serena.

—¿Y cómo describes tu propia intervención? —demandó con amargura—. ¿Un consejo fraternal?

—No está muy lejos de eso —corroboró con sequedad—. Le dije que tuviera cuidado y que se cerciorara de que era lo que de verdad quería. Porque las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

—Tienes una sabiduría superior a tus años.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así? —calló—. No importa. Quien necesita sabiduría es Lita.

—Hará lo correcto —afirmó Serena confiada.

—Espero que pienses lo mismo en el futuro —dijo, y guardó silencio.

Al llegar, subieron en el ascensor sin decir una palabra, pero mientras Serena entraba primero en el piso, dijo:

—Darien... no... no quiero que discutamos.

—No siempre podemos coincidir, Sere —indicó con voz amable.

—Pero últimamente siempre parecemos enfrentados —dejó la chaqueta en el sofá y se volvió para mirarlo—. Debes notarlo.

—Creo que unos cuantos días separados pueden sernos saludables —dejó su chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata.

—Unos cuantos días —repitió con amargura—. Ya llevamos distanciados semanas. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —contestó en voz baja.

—Pero no haces nada al respecto —dio un paso hacia él—. Hubo una época en que me habrías pedido que te acompañara a Yorkshire.

—Pensé que estabas agobiada de trabajo. Ese es el mensaje que recibí esta noche —la miró con serenidad—. Y tú jamás me has invitado a acompañarte uno de tus fines de semana.

—Eso es distinto —protestó ella—. Yo siempre asisto en calidad oficial.

—Mientras que yo, desde luego, viajo al norte por cuestiones de salud —indicó con ironía.

—No me refería a eso —explicó cansada—. Sé que eres el invitado de honor... —intentó sonreír—. Debería calentarme en el reflejo de tu gloria.

—Ahora no, Serena —meneó la cabeza.

—Ya no me deseas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la barbilla alzada en desafío.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? No podrías estar más equivocada —se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y con manos fuertes y ansiosas la atrajo hacia sí—. De acuerdo, te he estado observando —musitó—. Pensando en ti y en lo que haría en cuanto estuviéramos solos.

La besó con ardor y exigencia, separándole los labios con la familiaridad de la posesión, echándola hacia atrás sobre su brazo para que su boca pudiera acariciarle la larga línea del cuello, mientras con una mano buscaba abrirle la cremallera que sujetaba el vestido.

Cuando éste se abrió, Darien la contempló con aliento entrecortado al ver la seda negra que la cubría, la enagua que apenas sostenía sus pechos, las medias altas que casi no ocultaban su sexo.

—Dios —soltó la palabra con un deje de angustia—. ¿Sabes... tienes la más remota idea de lo hermosa que eres? ¿De lo absolutamente deseable que eres?

Le asió las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo, contra la fuerza y dureza de su erección justo cuando el vestido caía al suelo. Retorció la mano en su pelo y volvió a acercar su boca. Le mordisqueó el labio y buscó su lengua.

Serena quedó aturdida... en precario equilibrio, tanto emocional como físicamente, mientras respondía a sus besos. Después de los días y las noches de práctico distanciamiento, ese súbito ataque a sus sentidos resultaba demasiado poderoso. Se sintió abrumada, arrastrada en una marea incontrolable de emociones, con todo el cuerpo en tumulto.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Darien apartó la breve enagua en pos de la expuesta tentación de sus pechos, moldeando con las manos la delicada carne y haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran con un doloroso deleite bajo el juego de sus dedos.

La boca de Darien se situó bajo su oreja, en la curva de su hombro. Serena echó la cabeza atrás y la apoyó en el brazo de él cuando comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con los labios, siendo su lengua una llama sutil que incitaba las cumbres enhiestas de sus pezones a nuevas alturas de éxtasis.

Deslizó la mano por su estómago para encontrar la húmeda seda que cubría el dulce núcleo fundido de su ser y hurgar con dedo explorador el pleno calor abrasador de la excitación de ella.

Serena sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba en respuesta primitiva. Se abrió ciegamente al exquisito placer de sus caricias, embistiendo jadeante su mano.

Al mismo tiempo lo desnudó con sus propias manos. En el intento le arrancó un botón de la camisa. Se mostró torpe con la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero al fin lo consiguió, y cerró los dedos en torno a él, acariciándolo, cada movimiento una insistencia desesperada para la realización última que tanto anhelaba.

Cuando él empezó a bajarla sobre la alfombra, Serena se hundió bajo su cuerpo, inerte, la mente en blanco. Ajena a todo menos a las sensaciones que Darien le provocaba y a su propia y delirante respuesta.

Le quitó las últimas prendas de seda negra y la dejó desnuda salvo por las medias, que formaban un contraste erótico contra su blanca piel. Y ella lo ayudó a desprenderse de su propia ropa, ansiosa por sentir su piel contra la suya.

Su fragancia masculina le llenó la nariz y la boca. Era tan familiar y, al mismo tiempo, tan misteriosa, tan infinitamente seductora.

Serena apoyó la boca en su hombro, saboreando su piel. Le acarició la espalda y gozó con la fuerza de sus huesos y músculos. Pasó los dedos sobre los duros glúteos y los largos flancos.

Darien le besaba el cuerpo, dejando un perezoso sendero entre sus pechos, bajando hasta el hueco de su ombligo. Haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara en voluptuoso placer a medida que su lengua la provocaba y despertaba.

—Darien —dijo con voz contenida al apartarle la cabeza. Estaba tan cerca, y lo quería dentro de ella en su habitual juego de amor... uniéndose en el camino hacia el placer mutuo.

—Espera —le sonrió y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ella sintió el calor de su aliento sobre la piel delicada del interior de su muslo—. Entrégate —pidió con voz baja y ronca—. Experimenta el placer para mí.

Quiso protestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todas las cosas perversas y hermosas que él le hacía se unían en una sola espiral extática de sentimiento. Lanzó un grito de puro abandono cuando todo su ser tembló al ritmo de la profunda pulsación de su clímax.

Cuando el mundo se estabilizó, tenía lágrimas en el rostro, y Darien se las secó con la manga de su camisa desgarrada. Serena trató de decir algo, pero él apoyó un dedo en su boca.

Empezó a besarla otra vez, con mucha suavidad, rozándole la frente, los párpados, los pómulos y los labios, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello, los pechos, la curva del codo y la parte posterior de la rodilla.

En lo hondo de su cuerpo Serena experimentó el despertar de la excitación renovada.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —susurró.

—Luego.

—Es... es demasiado pronto para mí.

—No lo será.

Las caricias de Darien se tornaron más sensuales, más osadas. Pero cuando ella trató de seguir sus pautas, darle placer con las manos y la boca, él sacudió la cabeza, le capturó las muñecas y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza.

Durante un momento, sobresaltada, ella pensó en resistirse, pero en cuando la tentadora, deliciosa y prolongada exploración a que la sometía continuó, sin aliento comprendió que era mucho más fácil y gozoso dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera. Incluso empezaba a resultar... necesario...

Y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que en absoluto era demasiado pronto. Todo su cuerpo pareció suspirar de placer cuando entró en ella. Se movió en su interior con suavidad y fluidez, arrastrándola a su ritmo, incrementándolo poco a poco, cada vez más y más hondo.

Bañada en sudor, Serena le rodeó los hombros, cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo mantuvo dentro de ella, avanzando ambos hacia un apasionado punto sin retorno.

Sus bocas se mostraron ansiosas, casi fieras, en sus exigencias. No se daba ni se pedía cuartel.

En esa ocasión, fragmentado su control, los espasmos que convulsionaron el cuerpo de Serena dieron la impresión de que iban a desgarrarla. Oyó el grito de Darien y la voz que se le quebraba al pronunciar su nombre.

Durante largo rato yacieron en los brazos del otro sin hablar; ella tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho, él los labios sobre su pelo.

—¿Tienes frío?

Sólo había experimentado un leve temblor, pero él lo notó.

—Un poco —se sentó, sintiéndose tímida—. Y me siento tonta desnuda con estas medias. Como si fuera la chica de las páginas centrales de alguna revista para hombres.

—Estás maravillosa —sonrió—. Eres mi fantasía privada.

—Nunca habíamos hecho esto. Me refiero a hacer el amor aquí abajo —recogió el vestido e introdujo los brazos en sus mangas.

—Pues tendríamos que haberlo hecho —hizo a un lado la falda para depositar un último y rápido beso justo encima de las medias—. Al fin esta maldita alfombra ha justificado su existencia —con movimiento ágil se incorporó, totalmente ajeno a su propia desnudez, y la levantó—. ¿Puedes subir sola o quieres que te lleve?

—¿Te quedan fuerzas? —Serena fingió sorpresa.

—Pruébame —exhibió una sonrisa depredadora.

—Pensé que acababa de hacerlo.

—La noche aún es joven.

—Es un alarde que quizá te obligue a cumplir.

—Y el placer definitivamente no será sólo mío.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y juntos fueron al dormitorio. El cuerpo de Serena resplandecía de satisfacción, pero, lo que era más importante, en lo más hondo de su ser florecía algo que podía ser esperanza... o incluso felicidad.

«Ahora todo irá bien», pensó con renovada confianza. Tenía que ser así...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

SERENA despertó poco a poco, estirándose como un gato mientras somnolienta absorbía la sensación de total bienestar que la invadía.

Con los ojos cerrados ante la luz que penetraba en la habitación, dejó que su mente vagara de vuelta a lo sucedido la noche anterior, sonriendo con alegres reminiscencias.

Hacer el amor con Darien siempre había sido bueno, pero últimamente quizá se había vuelto demasiado doméstico. Aunque lo de la noche anterior había cambiado todo... había abierto una nueva dimensión.

Podrían haber sido desconocidos que se encontraban por primera vez, buscando los secretos más íntimos del otro con inusitada ansia, utilizando el placer mutuo para elevarse a cumbres insospechadas.

En ocasiones, su capacidad para incitar al igual que responder le había asustado.

Darien había mostrado un salvajismo próximo a la oscuridad, y alguna faceta escondida y desconocida en ella había salido a su encuentro.

Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero...

Abrió los ojos y se sentó con la mirada clavada en el espacio vacío junto a ella. Pero Darien no estaba. Y su decepción resultaba casi absurda.

Si no estaba... ¿a dónde había ido?

Durante un momento se quedó muy quieta, tratando de escuchar... incapaz de detectar la tranquilizadora ducha. Miró inquieta la almohada ahuecada de Darien y se preguntó si podría haber imaginado toda esa experiencia gloriosa y sensual.

Luego oyó inconfundibles sonidos de movimientos en la planta baja y se relajó. Claro, se preparaba para su viaje. Después de todo, lo había oído hablar con el organizador, acordando que estaría en Yorkshire al mediodía.

Y también ella tendría que moverse a la velocidad de la luz si pensaba acompañarlo. Tenía pendientes unas vacaciones, y Lita podría mantener el fuerte unos días. Quizá así no recordara sus problemas.

«Sea como fuere, no volveré a perder a Darien de vista», pensó con decisión. «Nunca más».

Se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose extrañamente tímida. Quiso que Darien la abrazara y le enseñara con el contacto de su boca que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, sino una dorada realidad.

En medio del salón tenía preparada su maleta de piel. La puerta de su despacho se veía entreabierta.

Serena avanzó en silencio y se asomó. Darien se hallaba ante su escritorio y guardaba unas carpetas en el maletín. Cuando la puerta crujió, alzó la vista con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. Quería dejarte dormir —dijo con voz casi impersonal. No era el recibimiento que ella había esperado.

—Bueno, mis planes eran diferentes —miró su reloj—. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes darme para avisarle a Lita y guardar algunas cosas en una maleta?

—¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? —preguntó tras una pausa y cerrar el maletín.

—Porque he decidido ir contigo... a la convención —rió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. No sé si Yorkshire habría sido mi elección ideal para una segunda luna de miel, pero aprovecharé al máximo lo que pueda ofrecer —estudió su rostro en busca de alguna señal de satisfacción por su parte—. ¿Algo va mal? ¿No te complace que quiera estar contigo?

—Me encanta —repuso con tono seco—. Por desgracia, no va a ser posible —esbozó un amago de sonrisa—. En otra ocasión, tal vez.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que me dejas a un lado —expresó despacio.

—En absoluto. Los dos tenemos nuestras respectivas carreras. A veces siguen direcciones diferentes —se encogió de hombros—. Esta es una de esas veces, eso es todo.

—Parece que te lo tomas con mucha calma.

—No es demasiado importante —guardó el ordenador portátil en la funda—. Tú ya has dejado claro lo ocupada que estás en tu trabajo. ¿Puedes permitirte dejar desatendida la mina de oro? De todos modos, te aburrirías mortalmente —añadió—. Aparte de las conferencias y seminarios, me han pedido que dirija un par de talleres para aspirantes a escritores. Los dos sabemos que no te entusiasman demasiado.

—¿Sigue interponiéndose entre nosotros? —Serena respiró hondo—. Me refiero al hecho de que no quisiera que dejaras tu trabajo en la bolsa.

—Habría apreciado un poco más de fe.

—Pero creía en ti —protestó ella—. Creía en tu literatura.

—Pero no en mi habilidad para tener éxito —sonó irónico—. Habrías preferido que fuera una afición, alejada de mi trabajo cotidiano. Algo que me mantuviera en casa por las noches.

—Estaba asustada —hizo una mueca a la defensiva—. Nunca indiqué lo contrario —se apresuró a decir—. Parecía un riesgo tan alto.

—Yo los tomaba todos los días en la oficina —aseveró con voz áspera—. Riesgos desesperados. Con esa cantidad de dinero ni siquiera te puedes permitir el lujo de pensar en ello. Pero como no lo sabías no te preocupaban.

—¿Y es por eso... por lo que no quieres que vaya contigo a Yorkshire? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No. Pensé que habíamos acordado que ambos necesitábamos un poco de espacio.

—En ese caso, puedo preguntarte a qué vino todo lo de anoche.

—Pensé que era sexo. Satisfacer una necesidad mutua. ¿O se trata de una pregunta con trampa?

¿Eso pensaba?, demandó su atontado cerebro. ¿Podía justificar el dar y recibir placer y amor apasionado como una simple gratificación de un apetito? ¿Sólo había significado eso para él? El dolor se retorció como un cuchillo en sus entrañas.

—Bas... bastardo —le tembló la voz—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa manera? Como si fuera una especie de buscona.

—Porque pensé que te estabas ofreciendo. El vestido... la ropa interior parecían transmitir señales inconfundibles —hizo una mueca cínica al observarla—. Espero no haberlas leído mal. Dios prohíba que realice algo políticamente incorrecto.

—Lárgate de aquí —espetó con la barbilla alzada—. Vete a Yorkshire... y quédate allí. Toma todo el espacio que necesites. Y no me importa si no regresas.

—Qué caprichosa eres, cariño. Hace apenas un momento hablabas de una segunda luna de miel.

—Eso fue cuando aún pensaba que podíamos tener un matrimonio. No una broma enferma.

Dio media vuelta, salió del despacho y subió las escaleras, tratando de no tropezar con la bata. Llegó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, consciente de que las piernas probablemente ya no podrían sostenerla.

Escuchó, tratando de oír el sonido de Darien al seguirla para ir a hacer las paces. Quería hundir la cara en su hombro y decirle que no hablaba en serio. No podía dejar que se marchara de esa manera, aunque para él sólo hubiera sido un deseo satisfecho. El orgullo no importaba. Tendría que dar el primer paso conciliador, llamarlo. Preguntarle algo neutral, como cuándo iba a terminar la convención...

Cualquier cosa, sin importar lo trivial que fuera, que consiguiera llevarlo a su lado. Así podrían reconciliarse, y convencerlo de que la llevara con él, que necesitaban hablar.

Se puso lentamente de pie y se ajustó la bata. Y entonces oyó el apagado e inexorable sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Darien —dijo con voz angustiada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, mientras rezaba para que fuera un error. Que no se había marchado.

Pero el piso estaba vacío.

Comprendió que por primera vez no tenía garantías de que fuera a regresar.

Fue el día más largo de toda su vida. Gran parte de él lo dedicó a estar acurrucada en un rincón del sofá con la vista clavada en el vacío. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que le dijera que todo se iba a arreglar.

Llamó a Lita, pero sólo salió su contestador automático.

Incluso llamó a la madre de Darien. Si le decía que estaba sola, quizá la señora Chiba la invitara a ir a verla. Parecía que todo el mundo se había ido. Y que la única que quedaba atrás era ella.

Comenzó a mirar la hora de forma obsesiva, calculando una y otra vez cuánto tardaría Darien en llegar a su destino. Cuándo podría alzar el auricular y llamarla.

Moría la tarde cuando se sintió preparada para reconocer que su optimismo era infundado. Que probablemente no iba a llamarla.

—Así es —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Entonces la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Sabía dónde se iba a celebrar la convención, así que una simple llamada a información le bastó para conseguir el número de teléfono del lugar.

—Allengarth Centre —dijo la voz cálida de una mujer—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Me gustaría hablar con Darien Chiba, por favor.

—Lo siento, pero aún no ha llegado —repuso tras una pausa.

—Pero lo esperaban al mediodía, ¿no? —su voz sonó llena de ansiedad.

—No, en absoluto. La convención se inaugura mañana por la noche. El señor y la señora Chiba arribarán entonces, no antes.

—Lo siento —sintió la garganta paralizada—. No... no sabía que la señora Chiba lo acompañaba.

—Oh, sí —afirmó la mujer—. Lo dejó bien claro cuando aceptó la invitación. Tenemos una suite preciosa para nuestros invitados de honor —calló un instante—. ¿Quiere que le dé un mensaje cuando llegue?

—No, gracias —se tranquilizó con un esfuerzo supremo—, puede esperar —tardó en colgar el auricular. Las manos no parecían estar coordinadas con su cerebro.

«No era de extrañar que no quisiera que fuera con él», pensó aturdida. Tenía planes muy distintos. Se llevó el puño a la boca, acallando el gemido de dolor. Lo de la noche anterior había sido la mayor traición de todas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle el amor de esa manera cuando planeaba pasar unos días prohibidos con su amante? A menos que fuera una despedida, desde luego. Algo para que lo recordara.

Fue de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y la mente dándole vueltas. Y aún le quedaban veinticuatro horas interminables antes de poder ir a Yorkshire a enfrentarse a ellos. Siempre que decidiera esa ruta de acción. Sí, ¿qué otra elección le quedaba? Era el momento de plantar cara.

No era capaz de comer, pero necesitaba algo que desterrara el frío interior y le devolviera las fuerzas. Al final calentó una lata con sopa de tomate.

Tampoco pudo soportar la idea de dormir en su cama. Buscó un edredón y una almohada y se acomodó en un sofá, donde una píldora para dormir la sumió en un sueño inquieto y cargado de imágenes.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y por un momento tuvo la tentación de llamar a la oficina para decir que no iría. La idea de enfrentarse a Lita y Petzai y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien le revolvió el estómago.

Pero la perspectiva de otro día en el piso, yendo de un lado a otro y atormentándose con imágenes de Darien y la otra mujer, resultaba igual de insoportable.

Tomó unas pastillas de paracetamol y, con los ojos hinchados, se fue al trabajo en taxi. Petzai la recibió con cara larga.

—Lita no va a venir —informó—. Cuando llegué había un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que no se sentía bien.

Decidida, se sumergió en el trabajo para usarlo como paliativo y escudo contra la oscuridad que siempre anidaba en el borde de su visión.

Esperó hasta última hora de la tarde para volver a llamar al Allengarth Centre; en esa ocasión contestó un hombre.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con voz firme—. ¿Puedo hablar con el señor Chiba, por favor? —el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza mientras esperaba que le pasaran con él.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo el hombre al rato—. No contestan en la suite.

—¿Pero están allí? —con la mano libre apretaba el borde de la mesa con tanta intensidad que los nudillos se veían blancos.

—El nombre del señor Chiba figura en el libro de registro, señora. ¿Quiere intentarlo luego? ¿O desea que le transmita un mensaje?

—No. Ningún mensaje.

Le dijo a Petzai que se marchaba pronto y fue a la floristería que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que hablar con alguien o estallaría, y la candidata obvia era Lita. Mientras le preparaban las flores, Serena entró en la tienda de al lado a comprar una botella de vino. Juntas podrían ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Serena bajó del taxi y subió por el sendero hasta la puerta de entrada, intercambiando una fugaz sonrisa con la mujer de la casa de al lado, que plantaba unos bulbos.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

«Quizá Lita se encontraba físicamente enferma», pensó con el ceño fruncido. Se agachó y llamó por el buzón:

—Lita, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, abre la puerta.

—Creo que no está en casa —la cabeza de la vecina se asomó por encima de la valla—. Ayer la vi irse con una maleta en un taxi, y no me percaté de su regreso.

—Debe ser una equivocación —indicó Serena—. No ha ido al trabajo por sentirse mal. Llamó para decirlo.

—Pero yo la vi —insistió la otra mujer—. Del mismo modo que la veo a usted ahora —hizo una pausa—. Quizá se fue a un balneario —ofreció en su deseo por ayudar—. Usted tampoco tiene buen aspecto. Se ha puesto pálida. No irá a desmayarse, ¿verdad?

«No», pensó Serena, mordiéndose el labio hasta que probó sangre. «No voy a desmayarme, ni a gritar, ni a llorar». En voz alta dijo:

—Lamento no haber podido despedirla. Creo que sé a dónde ha ido —alargó el ramo de flores por encima de la valla—. Tal vez le gustaría quedárselas.

—Bueno, es muy amable —la mujer lo aceptó con renuencia—. ¿Está segura de que no desea guardarlas?

—No son mis favoritas.

—¿Quiere que le diga que vino a visitarla? Cuando regrese, claro está —preguntó la mujer a su espalda.

—No, gracias —Serena no dejó de andar—. Creo que la veré antes que usted.

Había una cafetería en la manzana siguiente. Pidió un café solo y se lo llevaron a una mesa del rincón. Necesitaba un estimulante para mitigar el impacto que acababa de recibir. Y también necesitaba sentarse antes de desplomarse al suelo.

Su mente no paraba de evaluar una y otra vez las pruebas. Y sin importar el modo en que quisiera formular la ecuación, no dejaba de obtener la misma y terrible respuesta.

«Lita», pensó con el estómago revuelto. «Lita... y Darien».

Al recordar las conversaciones mantenidas con ambos en la última semana, comprendió que eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pensó en la cena de despedida de Taiki, cuando los encontró juntos en el salón, la expresión en el rostro de Lita...

Y la muy necia la había apoyado, y a su amor prohibido. Incluso la defendió. En ese momento entendió la advertencia que le había querido dar Darien. También entendía, demasiado tarde, por qué le había hecho el amor. «Para aliviar mis sospechas», tragó saliva a pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta. «Cómo debieron reírse a mi espalda».

Ya no tenía ningún deseo de ir a Yorkshire. Lo último que deseaba era verlos juntos y enfrentarse a la confirmación final de sus peores elucubraciones. Aunque en algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

Su marido. Su mejor amiga. Los traidores. El café tenía un sabor amargo en su garganta, pero lo bebió y se marchó, arrojando la botella de vino a una papelera.

«No puedo pensar qué hacer», dijo una voz inexpresiva en su cabeza. «No puedo regresar al piso... todavía no. No tengo nada... ni a nadie... y temo estar sola».

Decían que lo mejor era ocultarse entre una multitud, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Iría al centro, cenaría, aunque no quisiera. Y vería una película.

Aún no podía decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso, porque todavía estaba atontada, pero no tardaría en sentir furia. «Quiero que Darien pague», pensó cerrando los puños. «Quiero verlo sufrir, como lo hago yo ahora... si eso es posible. Quiero venganza».

Llegó al cruce con la avenida y se detuvo, buscando un taxi. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito; giró para enfrentarse a su agresor.

—Dios, lo siento —se disculpó el otro compungido y con encanto—. No pretendía sobresaltarte de esa manera. Imagino que no me recuerdas.

—Sí —repuso Serena despacio—. Te recuerdo muy bien. Eres Andrew Furuhata.

—La boda que jamás se celebró. Pero que se celebrará la semana próxima —sonrió—. En un registro civil con pocos testigos.

—Como tú dijiste —coincidió con esfuerzo—. Bueno, me alegro de que todo saliera bien.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Estás un poco lejos de casa, ¿no?

—Fui a visitar a una amiga. Pero ya no estaba.

—Entonces lo que ella pierde lo gano yo —exhibió una expresión de esperanza—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que tomemos una copa antes de que vuelvas devotamente a tu casa?

Serena lo observó. Desde la primera vez que lo vio había sido consciente de su atractivo. En ese momento el traje le añadía una distinción adicional. Y todavía seguía interesado en ella.

De pronto, con una claridad súbita y fría, se le ocurrió el modo en que podría vengarse de Darien.

—Gracias —estiró los labios secos en algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Re... realmente me gustaría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

—BUENO, esto es maravilloso. Por los encuentros felices —Andrew Furuhata alzó su copa y Serena lo imitó—. No me lo creía cuando te vi en aquella esquina —continuó él—. Te llamé, pero parecías estar en otro mundo.

—Lo siento —Serena pasó un dedo por el pie de la copa—. Tenía la mente ida en ese momento.

—Te asusté de verdad, ¿no? —la miró fijamente—. Aún estás un poco pálida.

—¿Esa es tu forma de halagar? —rió con renuencia.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Seguro —miró en derredor del atestado pub—. Es un sitio agradable.

—Siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos —calló, luego añadió con brusquedad—: He pensado en ti, ¿sabes? Me preguntaba cómo te iba.

—Yo también he pensado en ti —bajó los párpados.

—¿Sí? —pareció tan auténticamente complacido que Serena sintió un remordimiento de conciencia—. ¿Y cómo está el escritor famoso? —añadió tras otra pausa.

—Oh... se ha marchado —bajó la vista a la mesa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Significa eso que esta noche no tienes que irte enseguida... y que estás libre para cenar conmigo?

—Seguro que ya tienes planes —hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Todo lo contrario, me encantaría que aceptaras iluminar una sombría noche de lunes. No puedes rechazarme una segunda vez.

«No podía decirle que no tenía intención de rechazarlo», pensó. «O que sus propios planes no se detenían en la cena». Rió.

—Bueno, pensaba abrir una buena lata...

Mientras él hacía una reserva telefónica, ella fue al cuarto de baño.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó mirándose en el espejo. «¿En qué estoy pensando?» Pero ya conocía la respuesta a eso. La habían engañado y pensaba pagar con la misma moneda. Era así de simple.

Darien iba a averiguar que él no era el único que tenía a otra persona importante en su vida. Además, a todos los efectos su matrimonio estaba acabado, y ella ya era una agente libre. «¿Quién podía decir que Andrew Furuhata no se convertiría en algo permanente en su vida?», pensó alzando la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

Igual que otras muchas mujeres, tenía que empezar a levantar una nueva vida de las ruinas de la vieja. «Pero a mí me encantaba la vieja», pensó con desolación. «Quiero que me la devuelvan».

Pero Darien había tomado otra decisión. A partir de esa noche ella tenía que convencerse de que aún resultaba deseable, como ya le informaban los ojos de Andrew.

Que la pérdida del amor de Darien no era una especie de agujero negro por el que estaba destinada a caer durante toda la eternidad.

Tenía su orgullo. Quizá era lo único que le quedaba. Asintió con vigor y regresó junto a su cita.

—Es un nuevo restaurante francés —indicó Andrew en el taxi—. Me han llegado buenos comentarios sobre él.

«Oh, Dios», rezó Serena. «Por favor... que no sea el AAthenallis». Y por una vez sus plegarias fueron respondidas.

En la fachada ponía La Riviére. Comprobó que la comida era estupenda. Comenzaron con paté de campagne y pasaron a un jugoso estofado de exuberante sabor.

Andrew tenía una charla amena. Sabía de platos y vinos buenos, y evidentemente disfrutaba con la comida, sin llegar a resultar pretencioso. También le gustaban los libros, y era un asiduo asistente a los teatros.

En un momento pensó que a Darien le caería bien y tuvo que fingir que se le había caído la servilleta para recuperar la serenidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él.

—No —mintió con una sonrisa—. Pensaba en lo maravilloso que es este lugar. Debo decírselo... —calló.

—¿Decírselo a quien? —instó Andrew—. ¿A tu marido?

—No —se apresuró a corregir—. A Lita... mi socia.

—¿Qué te ha parado?

—Creo que la sociedad no va a durar mucho —bajó la vista—. I... Imagino que vamos a cerrar la empresa.

—Qué pena —frunció el ceño—. ¿No te sentirás perdida sin ella?

—Ya no.

—Me sorprendes —aseveró con tono ligero—. Te hacía una de esas nuevas mujeres que lo tenía todo y que sin esfuerzo dividía su tiempo entre el matrimonio y ser la Empresaria del Año.

—El matrimonio requiere mucho esfuerzo, créeme —la amargura se filtró en su voz antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Pero debe tener sus compensaciones, de lo contrario la gente lo dejaría como un mal trabajo —le pasó el menú de los postres—. La tarte tatin es excelente —recomendó.

—Ya no puedo tomar nada más —sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien —aceptó—. Mi apartamento está cerca. Puedo invitarte a un café y un buen Armagnac.

«Ahí estaba», pensó ella con un nudo en la garganta. «Las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba tan alejada de los rituales de seducción que no lo había visto llegar. Aunque había esperado que él fuera más sutil». Se sintió extrañamente decepcionada. Pero no lo reflejó. Se obligó a sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso sería... —mantuvo la pausa adrede—... muy agradable.

Vivía en la tercera planta de un bonito bloque de apartamentos con fachada de ladrillos rojos. Su casa era amplia, con una decoración que mezclaba cosas modernas con piezas antiguas.

Mientras él estaba ocupado en la cocina, Serena echó un vistazo con la copa de brandy en la mano, aunque sin llegar a centrarse en nada. Se detuvo ante una ventana, separó las cortinas y observó la oscuridad.

—Ven a tomar el café —Andrew había vuelto y depositaba una bandeja en la mesa baja que había frente al sofá.

Aceptó la taza que le ofrecía con un murmullo de agradecimiento, buscando algo que decir... que lo convenciera de que estaba disponible y al mismo tiempo de que realmente eso era lo que ella quería. Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Quizá fuera mejor si la estrechaba en sus brazos y tomaba él la decisión.

Cuando Andrew le quitó la taza de la mano no se resistió, aunque sintió que la garganta se le atenazaba. Dejó que la girara con suavidad para quedar frente a él.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, lo hizo con gentileza, casi de forma tentativa. No amenazaban nada, y Serena cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de responder, de sentir algo, pero sin conseguirlo.

Sólo pensaba en Darien, y en el modo en que su cuerpo había florecido con gozo la primera vez que le tocó la mano. El único hombre al que había amado. El único al que había deseado. Nada podría cambiar eso.

—Ah —musitó Andrew en voz baja. La soltó y alzó la taza de café. Reinó el silencio. Al rato añadió—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Serena?

—Me invitaste...

—Pero no esperaba que aceptaras —repuso—. Estás casada, Serena.

—¿Y qué diferencia plantea eso? —demandó a la defensiva.

—Mucha, diría yo. En especial para alguien como tú —sacudió la cabeza—. Toda la noche has exhibido tal fragilidad que si posara una mano en ti probablemente te quebrarías.

—Siempre podrías probar... —forzó una sonrisa—, y averiguarlo.

—No lo creo —volvió a sacudir la cabeza, con lentitud y pesar—. Y no es porque no quiera, sino porque sé que tu corazón no está en ello —suspiró—. Pero el mío sí podría estarlo, y no quiero que resulte herido.

—Ya... comprendo —dejó la taza con cuidado en la bandeja.

—No, no lo comprendes, porque ni yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo sé que esto no puede suceder, y fui un tonto al pensar lo contrario —esbozó una sonrisa fugaz—. Bébete el café, y también el Armagnac, porque das la impresión de necesitarlo; luego te llevaré a casa.

—No hace falta —respondió con rigidez.

—Sí —la contradicción fue firme—. En otro momento, en otro lugar, en otra dimensión, lo nuestro podría haber funcionado —calló un instante—. Pero ahora me da la impresión de hallarme atrapado en algo que acontece en tu vida y no estoy preparado para aprovecharme de tu desdicha.

—Me siento tan avergonzada —Serena agachó la cabeza—. Pensé que podría... quiero decir... pero no puedo. Lo... lo siento...

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Y no pasa nada —titubeó—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que de verdad está pasando?

—Tampoco puedo hacer eso —sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—Bueno —el tono de Andrew fue filosófico—. Digamos que hemos disfrutado de una buena cena, y dejémoslo ahí.

—Eres un hombre tan agradable. Me gustaría...

—No, no es verdad —hizo una mueca—. Eso me enseñará a no cazar en la reserva de otra persona.

No hablaron mucho en el taxi que los llevó hasta el piso de Serena.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Andrew al acompañarla al ascensor.

«No», pensó Serena. «Pero al menos no he empeorado una situación ya mala».

—Estaré bien —alzó la barbilla—. Y... gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

—Dicen que es mi mejor rasgo —plantó un beso fugaz en su mejilla y se marchó.

Serena cerró la puerta y se quedó unos momentos apoyada contra ella, escuchando el silencio. «¿No basta con sentirte herida y furiosa que tienes que comportarte de una forma impensable?», se reprendió. Si Andrew Furuhata hubiera sido una clase diferente de hombre, podría haber estado en verdaderos problemas.

Una mirada al contestador le indicó que no había ningún mensaje. ¿Qué esperaba?

Sin fuerzas, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un té de hierbas. Quizá la calmara y la ayudara a dormir, pensó mientras lo bebía. Puede que incluso consiguiera que dejara de pensar.

No podía enfrentarse a otra noche en el sofá. Además, tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la mitad de la cama vacía. Se dio una ducha y se puso el camisón. Se echó y se quedó mirando la oscuridad, tratando de reconciliarse con la idea de un futuro sin Darien.

«Y yo pensé que éramos tan felices», se mofó. «Que lo teníamos todo. Una carrera de éxito, un buen estilo de vida, satisfacción».

Pero al mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que el entusiasmo de Darien por los adornos exteriores de su éxito siempre había sido callado.

Ella había elegido el piso, y él lo aceptó. Como explicó con un encogimiento de hombros, podía escribir en cualquier parte. Pero en ese momento comprendió que Darien nunca lo había considerado un hogar, del modo que se sentía a gusto en su antiguo apartamento.

«Yo quería prestigio... enviarle señales al mundo», reflexionó. «Como era feliz, supuse que también Darien lo sería. Pero no era así. Él quería un estilo de vida muy distinto, ese del que siempre habíamos hablado... y yo también lo quería, en cierto sentido. Pero había tantas otras cosas en marcha que parecía fácil postergarlo».

Pero... él se cansó de esperar.

Se preguntó cuánto habría tardado en comprender lo que sucedía sin la carta anónima que, con una mueca, supuso que debió enviar Lita. De golpe se sentó en la cama.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —habló en voz alta en la oscuridad—. No soporto las asociaciones. Y tampoco puedo esperar que él vuelva a decirme lo que pasa. Será más fácil para ambos que ya me haya ido. Sin explicaciones ni excusas... una ruptura limpia.

Al día siguiente encontraría un apartamento, un sitio donde estar hasta poder trazar algunos planes reales.

No sólo su vida con Darien iba a quedar desmantelada, sino también su negocio. Tendría que preparar algunos proyectos laborales, solicitar un préstamo para comprar la mitad de Lita. También encontrar otras oficinas, un lugar con menos recuerdos.

—Empezaré mañana —se juró, echándose y cerrando con decisión los ojos.

Cuando despertó vio un día grisáceo, algo adecuado en esas circunstancias.

—Lita aún no ha venido —informó Petzai cuando llegó a la oficina.

—Puede... que no vuelva en un tiempo —explicó con cautela—. Tendremos que arreglarnos.

Fue otra mañana ajetreada en la que el teléfono no paró de sonar. Serena terminaba un borrador de presupuesto cuando recibió una llamada por la línea directa.

—Sí —contestó distraída.

—Serena, querida, soy Athena —la voz de su suegra sonó tímida—. Hotaru y yo estamos en la ciudad para hacer algunas compras. Sé que es algo imprevisto, pero, ¿podrías escaparte para comer con nosotras? —hizo una pausa—. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz cortada y un nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que sí —Athena Chiba titubeó—. He reservado una mesa en Wallaces para la una y media —rió incómoda—. Espero que no sea demasiado tradicional para ti.

—No —aseguró Serena—. Será... un placer.

Colgó y respiró hondo. ¿Habría delegado Darien en su madre para transmitirle la noticia? ¿Se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevía a verla en persona?, se preguntó antes de recordar su propia intención de evitarlo mudándose del piso.

Al bajar del taxi Serena pensó que Wallaces siempre había sido uno de los restaurantes favoritos de sus suegros. Lo que aún no entendía era por qué había aceptado ir. Se protegió bajo el paraguas y le pagó al conductor, luego se cobijó bajo el toldo verde.

Era un restaurante convencional que servía platos típicos ingleses. La señora Chiba y Hotaru ya estaban sentadas a la mesa. Cuando Serena se acercó, su suegra se levantó, pero Hotaru no se movió.

—Serena, querida. Me parece que hace siglos que no te veo —su voz sonó contenida, pero el beso que le dio mostró su habitual calidez. Luego se apartó y la observó con ojos críticos—. Has perdido peso. Espero que no estés en una de esas terribles dietas.

—Creo que se debe al estrés —contestó—. Hola, Hotaru.

—Hola —Hotaru la miró con expresión velada.

—Estamos bebiendo agua mineral —dijo la señora Chiba al volver a sentarse—. Pero si tú deseas algo más fuerte, adelante.

—¿Crees que lo necesito? —la sonrisa de Serena fue tensa—. ¿Puedo decir que sé por qué habéis venido y lo que vais a contarme?

—¿Sí? Bueno, está bien... pero podríamos tener un almuerzo agradable...

—En realidad no está bien —Hotaru, acalorada de repente, se adelantó y habló en voz baja y furiosa—. Una felicitación podría ser agradable... o incluso una muestra de interés por cómo me siento. Pero, claro está, eso es esperar demasiado. Desde que te casaste con Darien siempre hemos tenido que ir de puntillas para no herir tus sentimientos... cerciorarnos de que no te perturbábamos. Bueno, a mí ya no me importa más. Creo que eres una zorra egocéntrica.

—Espera un minuto... —Serena frunció el ceño incrédula.

—No he terminado —Hotaru respiró hondo—. Sucede que amo a mi marido y amo a mis hijos. Ellos me brindan más satisfacción que la que jamás me dio mi carrera. Sin importar lo que tú puedas pensar, soy feliz. Así que, ¿podemos ahorrarnos las miradas de pena y los comentarios críticos, por favor?

—Dios mío —dijo Serena, comprendiéndolo de golpe—. Hotaru... vas a tener otro hijo.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso su cuñada—. Y todo el mundo en mi familia, excepto tú. Pero a ti no hay que decírtelo por si piensas que se te vuelve a insistir sobre el tema y empiezas a fastidiar de nuevo a mi pobre hermano.

—Eso ha sido mi culpa —lamentó la señora Chiba—. No mostré tacto al interferir de esa manera... oh, esas cosas que odio en las otras suegras. No culpo a Serena por estar furiosa.

—¿El día que me presenté sin avisar? —las miró a las dos—. ¿De eso se trataba?

—Habíamos preparado una pequeña celebración —Hotaru la miró con ojos desafiantes—, pero no pudimos tenerla estando tú presente, para que no pensaras que hurgábamos con sal en tu herida.

—Jamás habría pensado eso —protestó Serena.

—¿De verdad? —el tono de su cuñada fue escéptico—. No era esa la impresión que daba. Y no te lo estaría diciendo ahora si no fuera a ser evidente en poco tiempo.

—Hotaru —cortó su madre—. Ya basta.

—Hace un momento me llamaste zorra egocéntrica —Serena respiró hondo—. Parece una descripción correcta. Lamento que consideraras que no podías hacerme partícipe de un secreto tan importante hasta ahora. Me... me alegro de verdad por ti, Hotaru.

—¿En serio acabas de adivinarlo, querida? —la señora Chiba tenía el ceño fruncido—. Por lo que acabas de decir...

—Oh, eso era otra cosa —se apresuró a interrumpir Serena—. Y en realidad no es importante —no podía estropearles el momento contándoles que Darien y ella iban a separarse—. A propósito, yo invito —le sonrió con incomodidad a Hotaru—. ¿Puedes beber algo de champán o el bebé pondrá alguna objeción?

—Supongo que una copa no será muy perjudicial —la cara de su cuñada se suavizó un poco—. Por lo menos ya he dejado de vomitar —alargó una mano y la apoyó en el brazo de Serena—. Gracias, y siento haber explotado contigo. Achácalo al desequilibrio hormonal —la miró—. ¿Estás bien? De pronto pareces aturdida. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

—No —respondió con esfuerzo—. De repente recordé algo que he pasado completamente por alto, eso es todo —giró la cabeza en busca del camarero—. ¿Estamos listas para pedir?

Por fuera fue el alma de la comida, riendo y hablando y haciendo brindis extravagantes en honor de Hotaru y del bebé.

Mientras que en todo momento una voz en su cabeza susurraba: «No puede ser verdad. Sólo fue una indisposición. Eso es todo. No puede ser otra cosa. No puede. No ahora... ni nunca».

Y al pensar en ello quiso apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Bajo Sospecha**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

—BUENO, me encanta comunicarle que no se ha equivocado —la doctora Telu le sonrió a su paciente—, ¿De verdad no adivinó que estaba embarazada, señora Chiba?

—No hasta hoy, cuando hablé con mi cuñada —Serena meneó la cabeza—. Pero estoy tomando la píldora.

—Que no es infalible. En especial si ha sufrido alguna molestia gástrica durante el último mes. ¿La ha padecido?

—Pero aún así, he perdido peso, no lo he ganado.

—Eso puede pasar en las primeras fases, pero no tardará en recuperarlo. ¿No se dio cuenta de que había perdido un período?

—No... no lo noté —tragó saliva—. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la mente. He estado bajo mucho estrés.

—Bueno, a eso hay que ponerle freno inmediato —dijo la doctora con fingida severidad—. Quiero que vea al experto en nutrición de la clínica, y que también pida hora para verme la semana próxima, cuando se haya recuperado de la sorpresa —hizo una pausa—. Imagino que quiere ir corriendo a casa a contárselo a su marido.

—No está en la ciudad. Ha salido a dar unas conferencias.

—Bueno, entonces será una magnífica sorpresa de bienvenida.

«En cuestión de horas he perdido a mi marido, a mi amiga y socia y adquirido un bebé que tendré sola», pensó al salir. No era una ganga, reflexionó con amargura.

Las recriminaciones ya eran inútiles. Volvería a la oficina y recogería sus cosas; le diría a Petzai que se tomaba unos días libres. Luego encontraría una especie de santuario mientras intentaba recuperarse.

—Lita ha vuelto —le dijo Petzai cuando se encontraron en la escalera—. Y se nos ha acabado el café.

Alzó la barbilla, terminó de subir los escalones que quedaban y abrió la puerta. Lita se hallaba en la recepción, concentrada en arreglar unas rosas amarillas en el único jarrón de la empresa.

—Hola —intentó sonar indiferente—. ¿No son preciosas? En realidad son para ti, pero pensé que no te importaría que las colocara.

—Adelante —dijo Serena. «Ya te has llevado todo de mi vida, ¿qué importa un ramo de flores?» En voz alta añadió—: No esperaba verte.

—Ni yo estar aquí —Lita se mordió el labio—. Lamento haber mentido sobre lo de estar enferma. La señora Diana dijo que me llevaste flores. Me... siento horrible.

—¿Por qué te han descubierto? ¿O esperabas que tu plan fuera un gran secreto?

—No sé qué esperaba —Lita hizo una mueca—. Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en ello hasta que llegué al aeropuerto, y entonces comprendí que no podía seguir adelante —echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Darien tenía razón, después de todo. Se había acabado, y debía dejar que así fuera —frunció el ceño—. Serena... ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—¿Qué aspecto se supone que debo tener... al oírte hablar de él de esa manera? demandó con aspereza—. ¿Crees que porque forma parte del pasado ya no importa? Si es así, te equivocas.

—Pero tú me animaste —Lita la miró perpleja—. Dijiste que estarías de mi lado, sin importar qué pasara. No sabía que el matrimonio de Nicolas fuera tan importante para ti.

—¿Nicolas? —fue el turno de Serena de mostrarse sorprendida—. ¿Te refieres a Nicolas Kumada? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Nicolas y yo nos hemos estado viendo durante casi un año —explicó Lita con voz tensa—. Al final decidió aceptar el traslado a Nueva York para ver si podía recomponer su matrimonio. Intentar tener un hijo. Todo eso. Hace dos días decidí seguirlo y ver si podía recuperarlo —juntó las manos con fuerza—. Pen... pensé que lo sabías. Que Darien te lo había contado.

—No, jamás dijo una palabra.

—Ha sido... muy tolerante —Lita apretó los labios—. En especial cuando lo desaprobaba con todo su ser —hizo una pausa—. Nos conocimos en tu piso... en aquella fiesta de fin de año, ¿recuerdas?, cuando su mujer estaba resfriada y no pudo asistir.

—Sí —repuso Serena con voz temblorosa—. Lo recuerdo —incluso recordó a Lita y a Nicolas hablando en un rincón, las cabezas muy juntas. Recordó el placer que sintió al ver que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Le gustaba que sus amigos se hicieran amigos. Respiró hondo—. Dios mío, lo torpe que puede llegar a ser alguien.

—Lo de torpe lo entiendo, pero, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada? —Lita la miró con ojos inseguros—. Para serte sincera, Sere, hace un momento parecía que me odiaras. Como si yo fuera la peor escoria de la Tierra. Y no he hecho nada.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Serena aún se mostraba cauta.

—Después de cancelar el billete de avión, me encerré en uno de los hoteles del aeropuerto —suspiró—. Lloré un poco, y me enfadé conmigo misma. Lo habitual. Sé que fue una estupidez, y te dejé sola, pero necesitaba... enterrar el pasado a mi propia manera. Estaba segura de que lo entenderías.

—No creo entender mucho... ni siquiera ahora —Serena reconoció con cansancio—. Lo siento, Lita. Está claro que me equivoqué. Creo que yo necesito irme, llorar y enfadarme.

—Creo que te vendría bien un descanso —coincidió—. ¿Qué piensa Darien?

—Darien no está —de algún modo logró evitar que se le quebrara la voz—. Da unas conferencias en el norte —con alguien que pensé que eras tú, y aunque me alegra mucho haberme equivocado, no mejora en nada la actual situación, pensó. De hecho, la revelación de Lita lo había vuelto a agitar todo.

—Comprendo —había una nota extraña en la voz de Lita—. Serena... di que me meta en mis asuntos si quieres, pero, ¿va todo bien entre Darien y tú?

—¿Qué hace que lo preguntes? —Lita había confiado en Darien, y quizá dicha confianza había sido recíproca.

—Esto, para empezar —dirigió la mirada a las rosas amarillas—. Las trajo hace media hora un hombre alto y rubio, muy atractivo. Dijo que se llamaba Andrew y que venía para cerciorarse de que te encontrabas bien —la miró a los ojos—. Bueno... ¿lo estás?

—Lo estaré —afirmó—. Y... Andrew... las flores... no son lo que piensas. Es... sólo un amigo.

—Me encantaría tener esos amigos —Lita suspiró—. Me gustaría haber dicho que estabas en la lista peligrosa, quizá hubiera vuelto.

—Lita, eres incorregible —a pesar de su tumulto interior, Serena esbozó una sonrisa—. Y necesito un favor... un par de días libres, sin preguntas —vio que su amiga fruncía el ceño y se apresuró a añadir—: Te juro que no tiene nada que ver con Andrew Furuhata.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedo ayudarte?

—Ahora no —Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Pero quizá en el futuro...

—Estoy impaciente por saber qué pasa —Lita abrazó a su amiga con fuerza—. Pero tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Era de noche cuando Serena llegó a Allengarth. Había conducido agradecida de que la incertidumbre terminaría pronto. Y pensando que conocer al fin la verdad sólo podría representar un alivio.

Era un pueblo pequeño en el que había un pub que ofrecía habitación y desayuno. Se hospedó allí. En esas circunstancias no podía alojarse en el Centre.

El camino hacia el Centre estaba bien señalizado, por lo que Serena dejó el coche en la zona de aparcamiento en la parte posterior del pub y caminó los ochocientos metros que la separaban de Darien.

Al llegar a las puertas del Centre tuvo una vacilación momentánea, luego enderezó los hombros y subió por el ancho sendero.

Entró por las dobles puertas de cristal y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. A la derecha estaba la recepción y a través de una puerta abierta vio un bar con grupos de gente. Se asomó, pero no pudo ver a Darien.

Lo obvio sería preguntar en la recepción, pero era renuente a hacerlo. Después de todo, pensó, había conducido cientos de kilómetros para sorprenderlo desprevenido.

En una de las paredes vio una enorme pizarra cubierta con anuncios. En ella encontró una lista de los delegados que asistían a la convención... y los números de sus habitaciones.

Tras una rápida ojeada vio que Darien ocupaba la Suite Principal en la primera planta. Tragó saliva y de forma convulsiva cerró los dedos en torno a la correa del bolso.

Había llegado el momento y no era posible retroceder el reloj a días más felices. Encontró la suite sin dificultad en el extremo de un largo corredor. En el pomo de la puerta colgaba el cartel de «No Molestar».

Estaba a punto de llamar cuando siguiendo un impulso primero probó la puerta; para su sorpresa, se abrió.

La empujó con fuerza y entró. Fue consciente de movimientos, de cabezas que se volvían. Pero la única persona que vieron sus ojos fue a Darien.

Se había puesto de pie y la miraba, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, los ojos velados.

—Hola, Serena —saludó con serenidad.

Ella lo había planeado todo de camino. Iba a mostrarse digna, civilizada. No pensaba derrumbarse ni armar una escena. Pero ver su autocontrol cuando ella se estaba viniendo abajo hizo que algo estallara en su cabeza. Su voz salió al borde de un grito.

—No te atrevas a decirme «Hola». No te atrevas. Estoy embarazada, ¿me oyes? Embarazada.

Reinó un silencio atónito, luego, con ciertos titubeos, alguien se puso a aplaudir. Se le unieron otros, y el sonido le martilleó los oídos y alertó a su conciencia. Serena vio que se hallaba en un salón, con una docena de sillas distribuidas en un semicírculo, y percibió unas caras sorprendidas que le sonreían.

La única cara que se mantenía seria era la de Darien.

—Como pueden conjeturar, damas y caballeros, esto no forma parte del curso —esperó que las risas murieran y luego añadió—: Quizá podamos proseguir mañana.

Hubo un murmullo de aquiescencia. Los asistentes comenzaron a levantarse, llevando las sillas junto a la pared, recogiendo papeles y maletines, mientras Darien los despedía en la puerta.

Serena, inmóvil como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, notó sus ojos sobre ella. Pudo sentir su interés, los comentarios susurrados. ¿Dónde estaba la joven a la que esperaba encontrar? No entre ese grupo. La única mujer presente ya había alcanzado la mediana edad.

Había otra puerta en el extremo del salón. Serena se dirigió a ella, la abrió y entró. La habitación era espaciosa, con armarios y cómodas y una cama matrimonial. También estaba vacía.

Abrió los armarios. En el primero vio la ropa de Darien colgada en espléndido aislamiento. Los otros se hallaban vacíos. Lo mismo descubrió en las cómodas. No había ni rastro de la presencia femenina que había esperado.

—Estábamos hablando de las entradas dramáticas —dijo Darien lacónico desde la puerta—. Tu llegada no pudo haber sido más sincronizada.

—No te rías de mí, bastardo —espetó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Me ves remotamente divertido? —tenía el rostro como tallado en granito, la boca sombría, con las líneas a los costados muy marcadas—. ¿Hace cuánto que sabes... lo del bebé?

—Lo averigüé hoy.

—Y viniste directamente a acusarme. Y también, sin duda, a recibir unas disculpas por haber interrumpido tu exitosa carrera. Bueno, pues para eso tendrás que esperar mucho, Sere.

A Serena la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había ido para enfrentarse a él y, de algún modo, las tornas habían cambiado y era ella la equivocada. Abrió los labios para negarlo, pero Darien la cortó:

—¿Qué sucede a continuación? ¿Nos mudamos a un piso más grande y mejor, contratamos a una niñera y esperamos que nuestras vidas recuperen su estilo normal tras esta interrupción menor?

—No vine a discutir sobre eso. Ni... ni siquiera estoy segura de que deseara mencionar la existencia del bebé.

—Eso sí me lo creo —aceptó con tono amargo. Señaló la cómoda abierta—. ¿Buscas algo?

—Buscaba, pero al parecer has eliminado las pruebas. ¿Es algo que te han enseñado tus novelas de misterio?

—Sí me han enseñado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen —se acercó a ella—. ¿Para qué has venido... si no es para comunicarme que voy a ser padre?

—Porque tienes una aventura. Y quiero conocerla —cerró de golpe el cajón—. No finjas conmigo, Darien. Lo... sé. Lo sé desde hace semanas.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —se sentó en la cama sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos de ella.

—Recibí una carta... una asquerosa carta anónima —el dolor le atenazó la garganta. Así que no iba a negarlo.

—¿Puedo verla?

—La rompí y luego la quemé.

—Una actitud comprensible —reconoció Darien con frialdad—. ¿Recuerdas lo que ponía?

—Que amabas a otra mujer —contuvo un sollozo—. Y la firmaba «Un Amigo». Eso es lo peor de todo. Puede que sea la mujer a la que amas, pero, ¿no te parece que es muy desagradable, Darien?

—¿Por qué nunca mencionaste esa carta... siendo evidente que te impresionó?

—¿No era esa su intención? ¿O no sabías que la habían escrito?

—Sí —reconoció con voz extraña—. Lo sabía. Pero no produjo el efecto deseado.

—¿Esperabas que me marchara... que te dejara con el camino despejado?

—Todo lo contrario, pensé que te enfrentarías a mí con la carta. Que me la tirarías a la cara, que gritarías, que me golpearías incluso. Que exigirías saber qué estaba pasando.

—¿De qué habría servido? —alzó la barbilla—. No... no voy a montar una escena ahora. Ya he quedado como una tonta en el pasado. Sólo vine a buscar pruebas.

—¿Por qué pensaste que las encontrarías aquí?

—Porque vino contigo. La registraste como tu mujer. Por eso te dieron esta suite.

—Te equivocas, Sere —meneó la cabeza—. Te registré a ti como mi mujer. Aunque no estaba seguro de que vinieras. Simplemente... recé para que así fuera. Confié en tu amor para que me siguieras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu otra mujer te defraudó?

—Tú eres mi otra mujer, Sere —anunció con suavidad—. Tú y nadie más. Nunca ha habido... y nunca habrá nadie más. Sólo tú.

—Pero la carta... —calló desconcertada.

—Yo la escribí —alargó los brazos y le aferró las manos, acercándola a la cama junto a él. Temblaba—. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice —continuó—. Pero estaba desesperado, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Te veía marchar por ese túnel brillante, con los ojos clavados en otro horizonte, alejándote cada vez más de mí y de la mujer con la que me casé —sacudió la cabeza—. Jamás sabrás lo solo que me sentía. Lo asustado que estaba. ¿Te das cuenta de que a veces pasaban días enteros sin que habláramos?. Fines de semana en que no te veía. Daba la impresión de que todos nuestros sueños y planes habían quedado a un lado. Y vi cómo Nicolas pasaba por lo mismo en su matrimonio, a punto de perderlo todo —respiró de forma entrecortada—. Pensé que te perdía, Sere, y no podía soportarlo —calló un momento—. Necesitaba saber si podrías soportar perderme. Siempre te dije que era un jugador... y en esta ocasión lo arriesgué todo.

—No te creo —dijo Serena con voz quebrada tras un silencio—. ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo así?

—Necesitaba una reacción de ti —explicó Darien con intensidad—. Imagino, que Dios me ayude, que quería que lucharas por mí... que me mostraras que te importaba. Que, con todo en contra, demostraras que aún compartíamos nuestro sueño —alzó las manos de ella y se las llevó al pecho—. Te amo, Serena... más que lo que nunca sabrás. Habría hecho esto y más para recuperarte. Si no puedes perdonarme... es algo que, de algún modo, aprenderé a soportar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Me dejaste pasar por todo esto? —había empezado a temblar—. Hiciste que te siguiera por Londres... por todas partes...

—Juro que jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos —gimió—. Si te hubieras plantado ante mí en ese momento, te habría contado la verdad de inmediato. Estaba preparado para cualquier desenlace... pero tenía que averiguarlo —le enmarcó el rostro en las manos y la miró con ojos angustiados—. No te culparía si me odiaras. Pero me seguiste, Sere. Ahora estás aquí, donde debes estar. ¿No significa eso que me amas? ¿Qué aún tenemos algo juntos por lo que vale la pena luchar?

La expresión era de súplica... vulnerable. Serena captó la inseguridad en su voz... la culpa.

Y de pronto vio su matrimonio tal como él lo había visto. Y en ese momento comprendió lo cerca que habían llegado del abismo. Lo fácil que habría resultado caer. «Nos estábamos separando», pensó sorprendida. «Debí darme cuenta cuando Andrew Furuhata me invitó a cenar la primera vez y sentí la tentación de aceptar. O quizá lo supe, y por eso volví a toda velocidad a casa. Tal vez yo también percibí el peligro». En el silencio reinante lo oyó susurrar su nombre.

—Me importa —dijo con voz frágil—. Oh, Darien, me he sentido tan desdichada —se inclinó y con torpeza encontró sus labios y se agarró a sus hombros—. Pensé que ya no me querías más.

—Jamás fue eso, cariño —la abrazó—. Pero me parecía que hasta hacer el amor había entrado en una rutina. Y que un período de abstinencia podría venirnos bien. Aunque apartarme de ti fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. A veces estaba tan loco por ti, que no me atrevía a ir a la cama —algo parecido a su antigua sonrisa se reflejó en su cara—. Sabía que mi determinación no duraría para siempre. Y la noche pasada se quebró, con resultados espectaculares.

Serena lo besó otra vez, con más profundidad.

—La recuerdo bien. Pero, ¿por qué te marchaste por la mañana... cuando yo quería venir aquí contigo? ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste entonces?

—Supongo que temí que la cama fuera el único sitio donde pudiéramos reconciliarnos —dijo al fin—. Y quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionara en todos los sentidos. Además, porque no vine a Yorkshire directamente. Realicé un pequeño desvío.

—¿Oh? —Serena se puso rígida en sus brazos.

—Debo hacerte otra confesión —asintió con gesto avergonzado—. He estado buscando una casa. Sé lo que te gusta nuestro piso, pero añoro la hierba, los árboles y el aire puro, Sere. Quiero un poco de espacio a mi alrededor, y mi propia tierra sobre la que caminar. Y está Algy. En un principio me lo regalaron a mí, pero jamás he tenido un sitio donde mantenerlo conmigo —calló un instante—. Sin embargo, comprendo que tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo, así que pensé... esperaba que pudiéramos alcanzar un compromiso —sonó ansioso—. Quedarnos también con el piso. Dividir de algún modo nuestro tiempo entre las dos casas.

—Creo que el bebé preferirá el campo —le acarició la cara con ternura—. Y yo también quiero que volvamos a compartir nuestro sueño —meneó la cabeza—. Sabía que faltaba algo. Lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo recuperarlo.

—Pero tu trabajo, Sere. La empresa. Sé todo lo que significa para ti. Y quiero que sigas teniéndola.

—Puedo trabajar desde casa. Otras muchas mujeres lo hacen. Aunque necesitaremos despachos separados —añadió—. ¿Doy por hecho que el desvío fue un éxito? ¿Qué has encontrado algo?

—Tiene verdaderas posibilidades —añadió con voz ansiosa—. Posee un jardín grande, y un huerto, aunque la casa en sí misma necesita unos arreglos. Pero el matrimonio que vive allí acaba de celebrar sus bodas de oro, y dice que es una casa para la felicidad... —calló con brusquedad—. Dios mío, ¿suena ridículamente sentimental?

—Para mí no —dijo ella. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía en paz consigo misma, consciente de diminutos destellos de esperanza y júbilo desplegándose en su interior—. ¿A Algy le gustará el bebé?

—Los basset son magníficos con los niños —la tranquilizó Darien—. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir... la otra noche, cuando hicimos el amor... ¿fue seguro? ¿Le habremos hecho daño al bebé?

—El bebé tendrá que acostumbrarse —comentó Serena con suavidad—. Empezando desde ahora mismo —se tomó su tiempo para desabotonarle la camisa.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —su voz sonó risueña.

—Podría ser —lo empujó con gentileza hacia la cama y comenzó a plantarle besos en el pecho—. Siempre y cuando te hayas preparado para disculparte.

—Dedicaré el resto de mi vida a ello —la atrajo hacia su boca, llena de promesas cálidas mientras la besaba. Sus manos, seguras y hábiles, comenzaron a liberarla de la ropa—. Bienvenida de vuelta, Sere —susurró al unirse en una dulce y tierna entrega—. Mi esposa... mi único amor. Bienvenida.

**Epílogo**

—JAMÁS perdonaré a Lita —dijo Serena furiosa mientras luchaba con la cremallera del vestido de lana—. ¿No podría haber esperado unas semanas más para casarse?

—Deja que yo lo haga —Darien se acercó, subió la cremallera y se inclinó para besarle el cuello—. Además, ¿algo nos habría detenido a nosotros?

—Supongo que no —Serena se pasó las manos por el vientre abultado—. Mírame. Si tuviera una cesta, sería la viva imagen de un globo aerostático. A Lita y a Andrew les estaría bien que me pusiera a parir en medio de la ceremonia.

—Estás hermosa —sonriendo, Darien apoyó el mentón en su hombro—, Y en cuanto acabe la boda —continuó con firmeza—, vas a tomártelo con más calma. Organizar una mudanza y la recepción de tu mejor amiga no es lo que debe hacer una mujer embarazada.

—Me siento bien —aseguró—. Y en cuanto vi la casa quise ocuparla de inmediato. Además, no levanté nada pesado. Y tuve que ocuparme de la recepción prosiguió—. Después de todo, Ocasiones Especiales los unió —o al menos le brindó a Andrew la excusa que necesitaba para volver a ver a Lita, pensó con satisfacción—. El destino a veces puede ser fantástico —musitó—. ¿Has visto alguna vez a dos personas tan felices o tan hechas la una para la otra?

—Oh, se me ocurre otra pareja —bajaron juntos de la mano por las escaleras de madera.

Algy estaba en su casita en el vestíbulo, con algo blanco y de encaje colgando de su boca.

—Oh, Dios, ya ha capturado otro de mis sujetadores. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Odia que nos vayamos y lo dejemos, así que busca algo con lo que recordarnos.

—Pues no puede venir con nosotros. No después del modo en que se comportó durante la fiesta de bautizo de Hotaru. Se comió la mitad de la tarta de mi nuevo sobrino antes de que pudiéramos impedírselo —dijo Serena con severidad—. Y, para variar, ¿por qué no busca cosas tuyas? —se agachó y acarició la frente arrugada del perro—. A este paso, no me quedará ropa interior.

—Es un perro como a mí me gusta —murmuró Darien, esquivando el golpe que ella le lanzó—. Espera aquí, cariño, mientras traigo el coche. Hace demasiado frío para que estés fuera.

Sola, Serena entró en el salón y se quedó junto a la ventana. Faltaba poco para la Navidad, la primera que celebrarían en su nueva casa, y luego, a comienzos del nuevo año, nacería el bebé.

Serena apoyó una mano protectora en su vientre y sintió al bebé moverse. «Este era el nuevo amor de los dos», pensó con satisfacción, y fue a reunirse con su marido.

**FIN**

**Sara Craven - Bajo sospecha (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado**


End file.
